The Joys Of Being A Reincarnate Of Someone Scary
by Mystrana
Summary: The Bladebreakers were just having a normal day of training for a tournament when an email from Mr. Dickinson sets everything upside down. Chapter Sever - Poor, poor, poor Kai...
1. Learning all about it

Eh heh, I can't give any warnings to this fic without giving away the plot, but everything in this fic is humor and really not to be taken seriously. Ok then, wasn't that fun? =)  
  
  
  
It was, all in all, a normal day for the Bladebreakers. They were training for their next tournament, which was somewhere, although none of them knew where yet; Kenny was waiting for the email from Mr. Dickinson to tell them where they were going.  
  
Right in the middle of a heated beyblade match between Rei and Kai, Kenny heard Dizzi say, "Hey, chief, you've just gotten an email, from Mr. Dickenson."  
  
"Oh boy," said Kenny happily, opening the email, "This letter is probably to tell us where we are going next. I can't wait to find out!"  
  
"I'll bet it's someplace cool," Tyson said, as he and Max leaned over Kenny's shoulders to see the email.  
  
"Yeah!" said Max happily.  
  
Kenny read the email, and then his non-existent eyes got wide. "Oh no! Mr. Dickinson has some bad news for us all!"  
  
"Well, don't keep us in the dark," Rei said, not taking his eyes off the match. "Tell us, what's up?"  
  
"Can we not participate in the tournament?" Tyson said.  
  
Kenny shook his head. "Mr. Dickinson wrote to tell us that just yesterday, a famous person known as Martha Stewart died."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" asked Tyson, "Isn't she that flower lady with too much time on her hands?"  
  
Max shrugged. "It's always sad when people die, but she really doesn't have anything to do with us, does she? So what's the problem? We can send flowers to her grave if he wants, but I still don't see what that has to do with anything."  
  
"It IS connected to us!" Kenny shouted, "Because when Martha died, she vowed to come back to this world as soon as possible, and the only way for her to do that is to pass her soul to someone else; making them her reincarnate."  
  
"Yo, chief, I still don't see what that has to do with us! Get to the point," Tyson said, watching in mild amusement as Rei almost won the battle with Kai, and then lost.  
  
"It has to do with us because Mr. Dickinson found out she plans to try and reincarnate herself into one of us," Kenny finally finished. "That means that one of us will become exactly like her! Whoever it is won't be like her all the time, but the longer time she is in them, the more like her they will become! In other words, she could completely take over one of our bodies!"  
  
"No way!" Rei said, eyes wide with shock.  
  
Tyson groaned, "I don't want to become the next Martha Stewart and tell people how to make the perfect glass of water!"  
  
Max glanced quizzically at Tyson, "She does WHAT?"  
  
"She tells people how to make the perfect glass of water," Tyson repeated.  
  
"Wow . . ." Max said.  
  
"Does Mr. Dickinson know which one of us is going to become the reincarnate?" asked Rei, worriedly. He did NOT want to tell people how important it was to make sure that black and navy blue are never combined, unless the black is countered by a light blue in between.  
  
"He says he doesn't know," Kenny replied. "But in the next few hours, one of us is going to start acting like her. It depends on the will power of the person to keep her out of them for so long, so it could be a few hours, or it could be all day, but by tomorrow, we will know which one of us is the cursed person."  
  
There were wary glances exchanged by Rei, Kenny, Max, and Tyson. Kai glared.  
  
"Did he say how to get rid of her?" Kai asked.  
  
"No, but he did say he'd look it up," Kenny said, "It all depends on the person she chooses, I think, and there will probably have to be some sort of huge séance or something to make her soul go back to her dead body."  
  
"I wonder when she will appear," Kai said quietly, so they couldn't hear. Out of all of them, he looked the calmest, but on the inside, was probably the least calm. 'There is no way I'm letting a idiot like her possess me.'  
  
After a lengthy pause, Kenny finally said, "Mr. Dickinson said we should still probably be able to blade in the tournament since there are enough of us for a team even if we . . . have a Martha Stewart incarnate on our hands. We should get back to practicing."  
  
And so, with a cloud of tension hanging over the room, the bladebreakers slowly returned to practicing.  
  
It was really weird, Tyson decided, trying to do your best at blading when there was a chance that you or maybe one of your friends would suddenly start lecturing on why roses don't go in flower arrangements with daffodils.  
  
However, a few hours past, and everyone still felt like themselves.  
  
"It's getting late," Tyson said, yawning a bit, "We should go home and get some sleep. I suspect by morning we should know who's the unlucky person."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Kenny. "We should be well rested so that we can figure out what to do in the morning. I think that's the best idea."  
  
Rei and Max nodded, and Kai gave the faintest hint of a nod.  
  
"Ok then," Tyson said, "We can meet here tomorrow first thing in the morning."  
  
"Which means you'll be here around noon," joked Max.  
  
There was silence again, then.  
  
Everyone was looking around again and hoping that it was not them; even though that was a bit selfish, they really did not want to go on about the difference in the colors of cream, beige, and off-white. It would be quite horrific, really.  
  
Finally, Kai turned and went out the door. Following his lead, Rei left, and then Max. Tyson and Kenny both exchanged an apprehensive look with each other before they, too, left the room, and headed off to their own separate homes.  
  
Once at home, Tyson paces back and forth, worrying about what would happen tomorrow. When his grandfather called dinnertime, however, his worries were temporarily lost.  
  
Max ate dinner and went to bed early, wondering what it would feel like to be possessed by a scary lady such as Martha Stewart.  
  
Kenny talked with Dizzi and told her that if he was the reincarnate, he apologized in advance if he attempted to paint the laptop a brighter, 'better' color.  
  
Rei just hoped he wasn't the one, and Kai promised himself savagely that if he was the reincarnate, someone would die. Pity that Martha was already dead. Maybe he could find out where her grave was and mutilate her body. With that thought on his mind, he fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone woke up early the next morning, and as they did so, they all thought, 'I'm glad I'm not the one, but I wonder who is.' None of them saw each other as they made their way to their practice room.  
  
Tyson, amazingly, was almost the first person to arrive. He saw Kenny just ahead of him and called, "Hey Kenny! Kenny!"  
  
Kenny turned around and saw Tyson, so he waved. "Hey there Tyson. I guess you are not the reincarnate!"  
  
"Neither are you, I take it," Tyson said, nodding. "That is a good thing. Have you seen Rae, or Max, or Kai?"  
  
Kenny shook his head. "I'm sure they'll be here soon; I don't think they could sleep in very late today."  
  
As if on cue, Max bounded up to them, with a grin on his face. "I'm not it!" he said happily, dancing around Kenny and Tyson, "I'm so happy! I feel sorry for Rei or Kai, since it has to be one of them, then!"  
  
There was a pause, and then they reached the practice room.  
  
Kenny could hear someone inside it. "I suppose Rei and Kai are already in there."  
  
"No, Kai may be, but I'm not," came Rei's voice as he joined the group.  
  
Suddenly, it struck everyone at once; all four of them where there; none of them were the reincarnate; Kai was the only one not there; which meant. . .  
  
"Kai is the MARTHA STEWART INCARNATE?" All four of them said at the exact same time, and Kenny opened the door. The sight before them was a bit hard to take in.  
  
In the middle of the room, armed with a feather duster in one hand, a basket of flowers at his side, and in a fluffly blue and white checked DRESS with a white, starched apron, was none other than Kai. He was humming a tune, and dusting off the practice bowl. When he heard them, he turned around, and waved cheerily. "Hello," He said. His voice sounded decidedly more . . . feminie.  
  
Kenny's eyes got wide, and Tyson shuddered. Kai had NEVER sounded so . . . friendly.  
  
"I didn't see you all there," Kai continued, smiling, "I woke up this morning, and when I got here, I just HAD to give it a complete makeover. This room will shine when I am done!"  
  
"Ummm, Kai . . . I take it you are not feeling like yourself right now?" Rei asked, taking note of the amount of pink paint that had found itself on the walls.  
  
"I've never felt better," Kai smiled, "But you boys all look faint; would you like some ice water? I assure you it tastes great."  
  
Max groaned, "The reason we're feeling faint is because, Kai, you NEVER act like this."  
  
For a moment, Kai's eyes narrowed, and the feminie voice grew angry, though still feminie, "I don't know who this KAI person you are talking about is, but I don't like him, I'm sure!"  
  
"Dude, this is worse than we thought," Tyson said to Kenny. "Do you think Mr. Dickinson came up with an answer yet?"  
  
Kenny shook his head, "I'm afraid I haven't gotten any new emails yet, but I'm sure one will come soon. In the meantime, we should try to get Kai back to normal for now. As Martha has probably only just entered his body, she doesn't have a great hold on him yet, but as she possesses him more, he'll be himself less and less."  
  
"I dunno," Tyson said, accepting a glass of iced water that Kai, still smiling in that odd way, handed to him. "I kind of like this new Kai. He's nicer, and cleans this room, and gives us 'perfect' water. In fact, the only scary thing is that he's wearing a blue and white checked dress with a white starched apron, and knows how to make 'perfect' water."  
  
Shaking Tyson by the shoulders, Kenny said frantically, "Yes, but this is Martha Stewart we're talking about! Once she possesses Kai's body, what's to stop her from trying to possess us? What if we all become like her!"  
  
"Calm down chief," Tyson said, "Seriously, I do kind of want the old Kai back." Truth be told, both ways Kai was scary, but at least when he was normal, he didn't wear a dress. A dress! Tyson shuddered; what if that was him. "How do you think we can get him back for now?"  
  
Rei looked at Kai's basket of flowers, and nearly choked at the sight he saw, "Guys, look! Kai's painted his beyblade PINK! Do you think he realizes he did that?"  
  
"I dunno," said Max, "Only one way to find out, of course." He picked up Kai's beyblade, and, shoving it in Kai's face, said loudly, "HEY KAI, WHY DID YOU GO AND PAINT YOUR BAYBLADE PINK?"  
  
Kai blinked at the loud voice, and was about to reply, when suddenly his expression changed a little. In his normal voice he said, "Pink? Why would I paint it . . ." he stopped suddenly as he realized the situation he was in; holding a feather duster with flowers by his side, and wearing a dress. As calmly as he could possibly be, which was pretty damn calmly for someone in his shoes, he said, "Let me guess. I'm the reincarnate."  
  
Kenny briefly nodded. "You were just going on about cleaning up this room and you gave us all 'perfect' ice water. And your voice was higher and more feminine like. It was really weird. But since she's only just started, you should still be yourself more often than not, ok?"  
  
Kai nodded, almost dumbstruck at what he was beign told. 'I can't be the reincarnate of Martha Stewart! I can't, I can't, I can't!!! It isn't possible!' He paused. "I'm wearing a dress." He said.  
  
Rai nodded. "We do have extra clothes over there on the bookcase, so you can change into something, ummm, ummm, more suitable?"  
  
'If I didn't know better,' Kenny thought, "I'd say Rei likes seeing Kai in a dress! But that's not likely, I'll bet he just doesn't want Kai to kill him.'  
  
Kai nodded, and walked to the bookcase, which held many books on beyblading, but also many mangas, including InuYasha, Zoids (chaotic century), Ranma ½, and Gundam Wing. He opened the box that had their extra clothes in them, and dug around.  
  
"I can't find any of my clothes in here," he said worriedly, searching harder.  
  
"No," Tyson said, "You wouldn't find any, because you thought the idea was stupid and didn't bring your extra clothes here." He would have liked dearly to smirked at Kai, but the thought of Kai beating him over the head with a basket of flowers was not a good thought, and he smirked to himself instead.  
  
'Oh, damn,' thought Kai to himself, digging around. Finally, he came up with a pair of Rei's blue pants and a white t-shirt. Not really caring to stay in the dress a moment longer than needed, he pulled the apron off, and then the dress.  
  
The other guys blinked and were about to turn around to give him a bit of privacy when Tyson noticed, "Oh my! Kai! Where DID you get those underwear?"  
  
Kai looked down and his eyes widened in horror. He was wearing a pair of lacy, white panties. "No wonder it felt so tight. . .' he almost blushed; but being Kai, he didn't show that, and he groaned instead. "I haven't a clue where these came from, and I hope I never find out." In a rare bout of humor, he added drolly, "I'll bet they're my grandpas, though."  
  
Max and Kenny exchanged looks before laughing, and Rei chuckled. Tyson finally laughed a little, and then they all turned around when they realized that Kai was still standing in front of them in just a pair of underwear.  
  
Kai debated for a moment, and then decided that Rei's pants were baggy enough to work, and he pulled off the horrible underwear too, and pulled on the pants, and then the t-shirt, and finally felt decent. 'I can't believe I was wearing a DRESS.' He paused. 'Well, at least it matched my hair.' Another pause. 'I can't believe I just THOUGHT that.' A voice inside his head told him, 'You didn't, I did.'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
The voice grinned, Kai swore he could hear it grin. 'Just guess.'  
  
'Martha, eh?'  
  
'Yes, that would be me. I didn't expect to find you so hard to take over. Really, can't you just let me take over your body? Even if you are a boy and can't understand the wonders that is beauty.'  
  
'Shut up,' Kai said, and groaned again. He was talking to himself, even though it wasn't really himself. He forced Martha's voice away for the time being and called out, "Ok, lets get to training."  
  
The others turned around. Kenny said, "But Kai, shouldn't we figure out what to do with Martha? You could be possessed by here at any time!"  
  
"Well, there is nothing we can do until Mr. Dickinson emails you," replied Kai, a bit more coldly than usually, because he was NOT happy about being an incarnate of a flower lady. "We still have to practice for the next tournament, you know."  
  
After everyone agreed, Rei went up to Kai and gave him his bayblade, "Here." He paused, almost unable to grin, "I can't BELIEVE you did that!"  
  
"Well, I can't believe I wore a dress and girls underwear," replied Kai, taking the beyblade and turning around before he could notice the EVER-so- faint blush on Rei's face when he pictured Kai in his dress.  
  
So, for awhile they all practiced, and everything seemed like normal (although it was very amusing to watch Kai blade with his pink blade.)  
  
Suddenly, Dizzi's voice interrupted Tyson and Max's duel. "Hey, you've got mail, chief."  
  
"Oh, good," said Kenny happily, checking it, "It's probably from Mr. Dickinson - oh, and it is. He says that he has some ideas on what we have to do to about our little problem. I'm going to tell him that Kai is the incarnate. Anyhow, Mr. Dickinson says that we're going to have to find Martha's body and perform an exorcism to get Martha's soul back in her body."  
  
"That doesn't sound too hard," Max said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Rei.  
  
"Good, then it's settled." Kai said simply. "Where's her body?"  
  
Sadly, Kenny said, "I don't know. She had her body buried secretly to prevent people like us to stop her from coming back. We're going to have to find her body, and then one of us is going to have to learn how to perform an exorcism."  
  
"That sounds hard," Max said, not so cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Rei.  
  
"Well," said Kenny, "We'll have to see what we can do. I'll email him back and tell him what I can. He told us to rent some books on exorcism, and says that we'll need them. I'll copy down the list. Tyson, can you and Max then go to the library and get them? Rei, you can stay here with Kai to make sure he's OK, and I'm going to work on this."  
  
Everyone nodded, and Kenny coped the list down. After Tyson and Max left with it, he moved his laptop into the corner of the room for quiet, and Rei and Kai were left sitting in the middle of the room.  
  
"So what did you do with the girl clothes?" asked Rei after a moment of silence.  
  
There was a long pause, and for a moment, Rei was pretty sure that Kai wouldn't answer him at all when his voice came, shortly, "I gave them back to my grandfather."  
  
Rei laughed at this. "Do you think he'll notice they were ever gone?"  
  
"I should hope not," Kai said. "I'd hate for him to try to pass his 'hobby' down to me."  
  
"Man, I feel bad for you." Rei said, "Having to have someone else's soul in you and whatnot."  
  
Kai shrugged, and went quiet, probably thinking. Rei sighed, and idly threw flowers into the bladingbowl. 'We could have some sort of screwed up bonfire here' he thought to himself, and grinned at the thought.  
  
Suddenly, Kai broke the silence. The only thing was, it wasn't Kai's voice anymore; it was that feminine voice. "Finally," Kai said, "I'm free again. Geez, this kid is a determined little . . ." Kai paused, fighting with Martha's incarnate to stop from insulting himself. However, when he spoke again, it was still the feminine voice. "What ARE these horrible clothes I'm wearing?"  
  
"I happen to like them," said Rei, being as they were his clothes anyway. Kenny had looked up when he heard Kai's voice change and he could have sworn that Rei almost seemed to be happy that Kai choose to wear HIS clothes instead of anyone else's.  
  
"Anyhow, it doesn't matter. This boys grandfather has some lovely dresses I can borrow," Kai got up and started walking to the door.  
  
Rei got up as well, and grabbed Kai's arm, tugging at it to stop him from leaving. 'Poor Kai if he has to wear that dress again!' Luckily, he was strong enough to keep a firm grip on Kai's arm. "Stop it!" He said.  
  
"Oh no!" Kenny said. "This is not good. Keep holding on Rei! Hopefully Kai will come back to himself soon. I just sent my email to Mr. Dickinson, and Tyson and Max should be back here soon!"  
  
Rei nodded, and grabbed Kai's other arm, pulling them both behind his back.  
  
"You stupid boy!" Kai said, trying to break free, and almost succeeding. "Let me get my proper clothing back on! I feel so . . . gross in these rags!"  
  
Rei growled and merely held on tighter.  
  
'I know now isn't the time,' Kenny thought to himself, 'But if I didn't know better, I'd say Rei likes holding onto Kai.' He shook his head; 'what am I thinking anyway?'  
  
Kai, however, finally broke out of Rei's grasp, and bolted for the door. "See you all in a few minutes, and I'll bring some clean, proper clothes for you all!" Kai smiled, scaring the crap out of Rei and Kenny. He was gone before Rei could even move a step forward.  
  
"No!" said Rei, "I can't let him do this. Kenny, you've got to help me!"  
  
"Right!" Kenny nodded and the two of the sprinted out of the practice room and after Kai. However, Kai obviously knew all of the shortcuts to his own house, so he had a head start and then some. Kenny and Rei didn't care, however, and they ran after as fast as they could.  
  
"Just think if his grandpa sees him taking dresses and putting them on," said Rei.  
  
"I'd hate to see what would happen," Kenny agreed. They both speed up even more.  
  
When they got to Kai's house, Kai was just coming out of the house, this time in a yellow dress with sunflowers all over it. He had a bag, stuffed full of something. And he was smiling that scary smile.  
  
"There you two are," he said happily, opening the bag and pressing dressy black pants and white polo shirts into their arms. "Look, aren't these outfits just oh-so-perfect?"  
  
"Um, not really," Kenny said nervously as examined the clothes; the labels proclaimed they were 'made by Martha Stewart'.  
  
"Hehehe," giggled Kai, and Rei and Kenny backed up a little. Kai giggling was probably the scariest thing ever. "Come on you two, lets go back and wait for Max and Tyson. I need to give them their clothes too! And then I'll make you all lunch! Bean sprouts and alfalfa!"  
  
Trailing behind Kai a little, Kenny whispered to Rei worriedly, "That sounds like HORSE food!" Rei nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
When the got to the practice room, Kai pursed his lips and looked around. "This place needs some new decorations!" He went up to the bookcase, which was right next to the desk. "See, I'm thinking maybe a nice cloth over this desk - it's a very nice desk, and a proper lace cloth would make the bookcase stand out nicely."  
  
Rei and Kenny blinked. 'This has GOT to be the weirdest thing I have ever heard in my life; Kai telling us what we should do to decorate,' thought Rei. 'Well, it's not really him, but I feel bad for him when he comes back and sees he's got on girls underwear again. . . not that I MEANT to look up his skirt or anything. Eh heh . . .'  
  
Kenny poked Rei to get his attention, "Hey, Rei, I brought a pair of Kai's jeans for him when he gets back to normal, and I found a blue tank top, so he should be happy, but if this keeps up, it's just going to get really annoying. I don't know what you think, but I don't need to see Kai changing every few hours."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Rei agreed. "Maybe we should try to explain to Kai that he should carry a dress around."  
  
"No, that's not a good idea," Kenny said, "Because as annoying as it is, carrying a dress around could make Kai more likely to be taken over by Martha and we don't need that and -"  
  
The door burst open, and Tyson and Max rushed in.  
  
"Chief, I got all the books Mr. Dickinson suggested!" Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah, and the librarian looked at us really funnily too," added Max, and then they noticed Kai. "What happened to him?"  
  
"Martha," said Rei simply. Evil bastard or no, all of them had to feel sorry for Kai (though they all did feel a TINY bit happy it wasn't them, of course).  
  
"Oh," Tyson shuddered. "Flowers and Kai . . . never thought I'd see the day . . ."  
  
"We've got to snap him out of it," Kenny said. "I've just got an email that gives the most likely location of Martha's grave! We should go there right away; Mr. Dickinson has given us enough money to travel around a lot, but let's try to go as fast as we can, ok?"  
  
Rei, who was watching Kai comment on the proper way to put books on a bookshelf, nodded. "Yeah, let's get going as soon as Kai is back to normal! But what should we do?"  
  
"Ummmmm."  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Oh, there you are Tyson. And Max," Kai said, noticing them for the first time, "I was hoping to see you two soon! I brought you some water too," He said, smiling serenely.  
  
"Right . . ."  
  
"What can we do to snap him out of it?" Rei asked Kenny.  
  
Kenny thought for a moment, 'come on, there HAS to be something . . .anything . . .' He grinned, and said, apologetically, "Well, the only thing I can think of is to dump a bucket of water over his head."  
  
"Why not?" sighed Rei, and, pretending to want a glass of 'perfect' water, he grabbed it and dumped it over Kai's head.  
  
Kai felt the water come down his head, plastering his bangs down in his eyes, and he noticed something - it was really cold. Luckily, however, the water DID give him a chance to get in control of himself again, and he sighed, not bothering to look down again.  
  
"Let me guess. I was channeling Martha just a minute ago."  
  
"Yup." Kenny handed him the clothes.  
  
Rei sighed, "Sorry we couldn't stop you from getting another dress." Kai nodded his thanks (cold hearted bastard or no, he couldn't help but feel a bit happier that they weren't all making fun of him), and pulled off the dress again, groaning when he saw the pink lace underwear. "On a good note," Rei continued as everyone else turned around and Kai waited patiently for a bit of privacy to change, "We did find some possible locations about Martha's body, and we did get the books on exorcism."  
  
Kai nodded, and Rei realized that he had just been babbling on. He turned around and wondered if he WANTED to see Kai naked, but he shook the idea out of his head.  
  
"Ok," Kai said a moment later, "Let's go find her body, and SOON!"  
  
"Right!" agreed the others.  
  
"But remember," Tyson remind them all, "Bring your beyblades so that we can still go to the tournament!"  
  
~~~  
  
"I packed a dress, just in case," Kenny whispered to the others while they walked to board the plane. "That way, we won't have Kai going into a store and buying a dress, you know . . . if Martha strikes."  
  
"Right," agreed Rei. "I can just picture Kai going into a store and saying in the feminine voice, 'I want to buy a dress!' "  
  
"Scary thought indeed," agreed Kenny.  
  
"Our plane should take off in a few minutes," Kai said, sitting down actually near the group for once - Tyson, Max, and Kenny were sitting on one side of the aisle, and Rei and Kai were sitting at the other; Rei by the aisle, a seat in between, and then Kai.  
  
"Ok," Rei said. "Got Martha squashed down for now?"  
  
Kai gave a sort of maniacal grin, which Rei took for a 'yes.' Briefly, Rei wondered how one could tell the voices in their head to go screw themselves. Then again, that probably wasn't a good thing to tell a voice in your head, because what if it did start screwing itself and then you would find yourself having to put up with that . . . Rei shook his head to get out of that line of thinking, and glanced over at Kai, who was moodily staring out the window.  
  
'Poor Kai. Sucks to be him.' Rei turned his head to look straight ahead so that Kai couldn't catch him staring. 'I wonder how to do a exorcism.' He turned to Kenny. "Hey, can I borrow one of those books to read?"  
  
Tyson handed him the stack of books. "Have fun," he said, and then added, "Max and I both get airsick, so if we read these, we'll be making a mess in the puke-bags, so you get to read all about it!"  
  
"Gee, I feel so bloody lucky," Groaned Rei, but the books seemed to catch his attention, and he decided, if anything, they'd be useful if he every wanted to become a physic.  
  
"Being a physic can pay a lot," Kai said, still looking out the window. Rei gave a little start; how had Kai known what he was thinking? The next moment, Kai turned to him and said, almost a whole shade softer than usual, "Sorry. That was Martha speaking. She seems to be able to still read peoples minds or something. I've got her pushed away though."  
  
Rei nodded, and wondered, 'what would Kai do if he knew what I was thinking all the time?' He grinned then, 'Whatever it is, it most certainly CAN'T be worse than being possessed by Martha Stewart.' Another voice in his head said solemnly, 'amen!'  
  
  
  
  
  
There you have it! Will they manage to find Martha's body and perform an exorcism? Or is poor Kai doomed to wear dresses the rest of his life????? Review please, and tell me if I should continue!!! 


	2. Poor Kai Poor Max It's all in Humor, tho...

No one reviewed my last chapter, telling me if this was any good, but I'll go on anyway and hope at least some people are reading this . . . right?  
  
Teehee, perhaps the world is not yet ready for the Martha Stewart Reincarnate . . . but then again, perhaps they are . . .  
  
  
  
Kai groaned; the plane still was about fifteen minutes away from their destination, but he could feel the now all-too-familiar feelings rising up in him; Martha was trying to possess him again. "Hey Rei?" He finally said.  
  
Rei turned around and blinked. 'Did Kai just ACTUALLY talk to me? Must be a national holiday.' "What's up, then?" he asked.  
  
"I think . . . Martha is trying to escape again. So I ask if you can make sure I don't do anything weird if I can't squash her down again."  
  
"Ok," Rei said almost immediately. 'Poor Kai.' "Oh! I have an idea!" He pushed the copy of 'Exorcism and How To Do It - An Idiots Guide' to the side, and stood up. Walking over one seat, he sat down on Kai's lap. "There, now you can't get up!"  
  
"And I can't do much else either," grumbled Kai, but he WAS thankful Rei was trying to help him, even if he wouldn't let Rei know that. 'Why does he have to sit on my lap, anyway?'  
  
Rei was grinning to himself, 'Yay! I get to sit in his lap and he won't kill me! Ummm, not like I want to do this or anything.'  
  
"Ummm, what are you two doing?" Kenny asked, looking over at them, "I don't really think that that's a good idea to be doing on the plane."  
  
Kai groaned, and Rei grinned and flashed a 'v' sign, explaining why he was there. "See, Kai told me he feels like Martha is taking over again, so I'm sitting on him so that if she does, he can't get up. Brilliant, isn't it?" Rei nodded to himself, very pleased about his ideas. He WAS the brains behind the group, never mind what everyone said about Kenny being the mastermind.  
  
"Oh. Fight her, Kai," Kenny said.  
  
"Yeah!" Max agreed, "We don't need you wearing the dress in the middle of this airplane. Just imagine what people would think if you were wearing that dress!"  
  
Kenny nodded, "It's not like this plane isn't empty."  
  
Kai groaned softly this time; had he not been the one having to deal with Martha, he would have found this situation much more amusing. 'I mean,' he thought, 'Then I wouldn't be wearing my grandpa's dresses! I hate him for that!' To Rei, he said, "I think I'm okay now. . . you can get off of me now, then."  
  
Rei flashed him a grin, fangs and all, "I think I'll just make sure by staying here a little bit longer, ok? We're going to land soon anyway, in like three minutes."  
  
Knowing fully well that all he would need to do was glare to get Rei off of him, Kai grumbled, but did nothing except lean back a little into his seat.  
  
"Seatbelts on, please," rang out the voice over the PA, "We will be arriving in five minutes. Seat belts on, everyone, please."  
  
'For once I am glad we are in the near back of the plane,' Kenny thought to himself, buckling his seatbelt and watching Rei and Kai.  
  
Rei was protesting getting off of Kai's lap; "The seat belt will fit over both of us, easy," he said.  
  
"Yes," replied Kai, "But it's really not the best thing to do . . ."  
  
Rei considered using a sad puppy dog face, but decided that was Max's specialty, and settled for sighing, jumping up, and sitting in the seat next to Kai. He had to gather up the books on exorcism anyway.  
  
In a few minutes, they were safely off the plane. And suddenly, Kai had an unbearable urge to put on a dress.  
  
'Not again,' he growled to himself. "Hey guys," he called out, and the group turned from picking up their bags to look at him.  
  
"What's up Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'm fighting a losing battle here," Kai said, angry that he had to admit it. "So if one of you guys could just knock me unconscious until we get to the hotel, I can suppress her."  
  
"Ummm, Kai, are you sure you're ok?" Rei asked.  
  
"Just do it," growled Kai. Shrugging, the others came over and smacked him solidly in the head.  
  
He didn't even blink.  
  
"Is your head made out of steel or something?" grumped Tyson, rubbing his hand. "I think I broke my hand on it!"  
  
"Oh, please," Kai said, "Just someone do it quickly!"  
  
"We can't!" Max said, "Your skull is too thick . . . ummm, no offense meant."  
  
"None taken provided you knock me out!" Kai replied immediately.  
  
The group redoubled their efforts to knock Kai out, but even a punch from Tyson, Rei, and Max all at once didn't even faze Kai. Although he did have this weird urge to make cookies for everyone. "Damn it guys, hurry up!"  
  
"Well, sorry, Mr. Head of Steel, but we ARE trying." Tyson grumbled. "Guess us mere mortals don't have enough strength to knock you out, but no, don't bother to admit that we did try to help, oh heaven forbid you admit -"  
  
Tyson stopped midsentance as Kai swayed once and then fell over. Kenny stood behind him, looking sheepish, and holding his laptop.  
  
"Hey!" Dizzi said, "You could have cracked this laptop in half on Kai's thick skull!"  
  
"Well, I didn't," replied Kenny. "Now lets get out of here and get to the hotel before he comes to; I don't think I hit him hard enough that he will be out for more than fifteen minutes and I think the hotel is almost twenty minutes away. We should really hurry."  
  
Rei and Max nodded, and picked up the unconscious boy. Tyson grinned at Kai's limp form. "For once I am better than you!" he grinned, skipping down the airport terminal while everyone stared at him.  
  
The only good thing was, as Rei said, "At least with everyone wondering what's up with Tyson, they don't have any time to question why we have an unconscious person with us."  
  
Kenny nodded. "I'd hate to think what people might think happened. They could think we're kidnapping him, or worse!"  
  
In total agreement with Kenny, they speed up to get out of the airport and to find a cab to take them to their hotel.  
  
"Thanks for the quick ride!" Tyson said, paying the cabbie as they got out of the taxi. Kenny looked a bit green, and Max did too, matching his shirt perfectly.  
  
"I don't think anyone has every attempted a corner at such high speeds before," Kenny said as they walked into the hotel to check it. "I can't believe we're still in one piece, and that we got here in just under twelve minutes. It's insane, really."  
  
"Well, I think Kai's coming to," Rei said, noticing Kai stir a little in his arms. "So lets get up to our rooms right away."  
  
"Right!" agreed Max, and Tyson nodded agreement.  
  
"Besides," added Tyson, "The faster we get settled in, the faster we can get breakfast!"  
  
Rei sighed and threw Tyson a packet of airplane peanuts. "Knock yourself out."  
  
Tyson grabbed the peanuts and grinned, flashing a 'v'-sign. "Wow, what's this on the back. Hmmm, to eat Airline Peanuts. One. Open packet." Tyson ripped open the packet. "Ok, two . . . " he trailed off and looked sad.  
  
"Tyson," asked Kenny, "What ever is the matter?"  
  
"I don't know what to do next," Tyson said sadly, "I ripped the directions up when I opened the packet of peanuts!"  
  
Kenny shook his head, and Rei and Max grinned. "Tyson, you eat the peanuts."  
  
"Oh! Right!" Grinning hugely, Tyson raced up the stairs to their rooms, stuffing peanuts in his mouth.  
  
Rei lagged behind a little, holding Kai.  
  
"Ok," Kenny said, "We've got two rooms. The first room is small, but I figured you and Kai could stay there, ok, Rei? Tyson, Max and I will share the last room. That should work out well."  
  
Rei nodded, and went into the room. It was indeed quite small; a tiny dresser and table took up two corners of the room; the door to the hall occupied the third wall, and there was a teeny bathroom and closet. The biggest thing in the room was probably the bed, which took up at least a fourth of the small room.  
  
He could hear Tyson's voice from the other room, "Wow, look! Hotel Chocolates! Let's read the instructions! One. . . open packet!"  
  
"Wait Tyson!" Kenny's voice came, "Read ALL of the directions first before opening!"  
  
"Right Chief!"  
  
Rei groaned, but he had to grin. Putting Kai on the bed, he grabbed their bags and started putting clothes in the dresser. "I wonder how long we'll be here."  
  
"Hopefully not too long," Kai said as he sat up. "My head hurts a bit. . . did you guys finally manage to knock me out? Who did it?"  
  
"Kenny," grinned Rei, watching the look on Kai's face. "He smacked you upside the head with his laptop. Dizzi wasn't pleased in the least."  
  
"Heh," Kai laughed a little, "I'll bet."  
  
'Kai's laughing . . . wow . . . that blow to his head must have been harder than I thought!' Rei nodded. "Anyhow, we're going to get some sleep and then tomorrow we'll look for Martha's body, ok?"  
  
"Sure." Kai said. "Where's the clock?"  
  
"It's over there, why?" asked Rei as he pointed out the black clock on the small table.  
  
Kai strode over to it, and fiddled with it for a minute before grunting a bit and saying, "I'm setting the alarm for five. I want an early start."  
  
"Oh." 'Kai, you're insane.'  
  
"Let's get some sleep." With that, Kai stripped down to his boxers, and lay down. After a moment, Rei did the same.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, the alarm went off at five am, just like Kai had set it too. Rei sleepily opened his eyes, and cursed the infernal beeping noise. "Kai . . ." He asked, yawning, "Are you going to turn that off?" He closed his eyes again, and waited for Kai to move. "Kai?" He opened his eyes again, all the way. "Kai?"  
  
Kai was not in the bed anymore. And a further search of the room (after turning off that horrible alarm) revealed Kai wasn't in the room anymore.  
  
"No . . . he couldn't have . . ." Rei thought, and on an impulse, he ran to the dresser (crossing the tiny room in about two steps). The clothes inside were all folded perfectly neatly, except for one thing - the dress was missing. 'Great,' Rei thought, running to wake up Tyson, Max and Kenny, 'Just great.'  
  
Finding the door to Tyson and thems room locked, Rei decided to not waste any time and just find Kai. He ran downstairs and scanned around.  
  
"And another thing!" Kai was saying, but it wasn't Kai's voice. It was Martha's voice. "You're hotel rooms could use a full make over! Here's what I was thinking. The best color scheme to make people feel at home is a nice, brown and green mix."  
  
Rei inwardly groaned as he came upon the scene playing out in front of him. Kai stood, in the dress they had brought along, only it had some obvious alterations.  
  
To begin with, you see, the dress was a forest green color, silk fabric, and kind of like a long sleeved shirt and long skirt together. The dress Kai was wearing was obviously the same dress, but the skirt had been chopped, so that it was rather short. The front of the dress dipped low in a 'v' cut that made it fit Kai better, and he was wearing a brown shirt underneath it.  
  
"Now, here! Let me show this design," Kai added, pulling out a sheet of paper. The person he was talking to, presumably the manager of the hotel, was looking slightly interested by the ideas, but also afraid by this guy wearing a dress.  
  
"Excuse me," Rei called out, interrupting Kai from showing the manager how he could custom order beds that would be dark mahogany wood with forest green satin bedding, and get a discount if ordering more than ten.  
  
"Oh, hello there, Rei," Kai said, smiling, "I see you just woke up."  
  
"Yeah, the alarm woke me," sighed Rei. "Come on, let's go upstairs."  
  
Kai smiled. "Will you let me comb your hair? I can show the others how important good hair is!"  
  
"Ummmmm, sure," Rei said.  
  
The manager looked at them with an odd sort of look on his face. "I take it you . . . know him?"  
  
"Well, you could say that," sighed Rei. "He's, um, being possessed. Nothing I can't handle though, so we'll just leave you alone for now. C'mon Kai."  
  
Kai smiled at the managed, "We'll discuss this more later!" and waved cheerily, "Remember that pink and red clash!" as he walked after Rei.  
  
When they were in the hallway, Rei sighed again. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Well, you said I could comb your hair - you know, you have the worst tangles ever," Kai nodded to himself, "Well, no matter. We'll have to go shopping later. I have my own line of hair care products, you know. I should think that it's only a matter of time before I get back to my TV show."  
  
"Right," Rei nodded weakly as Kai gently but forcefully steered him back into the room, and sat him on the bed. After digging around, Kai managed to find a hairbrush, a comb, a glass of water, and a Easy Bake oven. 'Not going to ask,' Rei thought to himself over and over, 'I'm not going to ask, I'm not going to ask.'  
  
Of course, temptation overtook him, and Rei had to ask, "Ummm, what is that oven for?"  
  
Kai smiled, "I'm going to make us some cookies! I have to practice for my show, you know. I figure I could start a whole new series." Kai went silent a moment as he pondered. Rei shuddered, wondering how to snap Kai out of it.  
  
"Sure, they took my show off air when I 'died'," sighed Kai, "But once I get back . . . there's nothing stopping me from takin- erm, spreading peace and happiness." He grinned, a most un-Kai-like grin, and advanced on Rei.  
  
"Eh heh . . ." Rei groaned and sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the short period of half an hour.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm an expert," Kai assured Rei, but it wasn't too assuring to Rei, who knew that that wasn't Kai speaking to him; it was Martha, and he didn't know her.  
  
Still, it felt really nice to have his hair brushed out, and even though it wasn't really Kai, Rei could pretend.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hey guys!" Tyson called from the hall, "Are you guys up now? It's time for breakfast!"  
  
"Yeah, come on," Max added.  
  
Kenny opened the door, and saw Kai kneeling on the bed, combing out Rei's hair. 'Maybe it's best not to ask.' "Ummm, Rei?"  
  
"Yeah." Rei answered the unspoken question.  
  
"I see . . ."  
  
"You could TRY to help," Rei added after a minute while Tyson, Max and Kenny gawked at the sight of Kai combing Rei's hair.  
  
"Oh. Right." Tyson grinned, "For me, getting to breakfast is just about as hard as getting up in the morning!"  
  
"So then it's impossible, I guess," Kenny replied.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I only say it because it's true," added Kenny.  
  
Rei and Max sweat dropped and Max finally said, "We should really help Rei and Kai now, shouldn't we?"  
  
"What can we do?" Kenny wondered, "Dizzi, help us!"  
  
You could hear the sigh in Dizzi's voice as she said, "What can I do? I'm a computer, not a Martha Stewart expert. I'd say you need to do something to shock him out of it."  
  
"Oh, right," Kenny said, "Like the first time we showed him his pink beyblade. The next time, Rei dumped a glass of water over his head. What can we do this time?" He looked thoughtful.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Dizzi replied, "I'm still surprised my hard drive survived his thick skull once already."  
  
"You know," Kai said happily, in the Martha voice, "If you braided your tail of hair, you'd look so much better."  
  
Rei groaned.  
  
Max looked around. 'Something to shock Kai out of it. . . .' He noticed something.  
  
"Rei, duck!" Rei didn't ask questions; he dived down onto the bed. A second later, the easy bake oven came flying through the air, and Kai, who had turned his head around, got smacked in the back of the head with it.  
  
"What the?" Kai said as he turned back around. He said this in his normal voice. "What did you guys chuck at me this time?"  
  
"Easy bake oven," Max said apologetically.  
  
Kai looked at the toy, and then at his clothes. He paled visibly. "Please, PLEASE, tell me I wasn't about to use that to make cookies or something."  
  
Tyson gasped. "Kai! You used emotion!"  
  
Kai stood up, stalked over to Tyson, and smacked him, causing Tyson to fall in a very anime type way. The funny thing was, even in his short skirt, Kai looked threatening. "Yes, I used emotions. Get used to it. Right now, I'm pissed."  
  
Kenny whispered to Rei who was now putting his headband in, "I think that Martha is starting to get a stronger hold on him; thus his unnatural show of emotions."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Rei groaned. "Well, then, let's hurry up."  
  
The group went downstairs, except for Kai and Rei (Kai said he had to change and Rei said he'd make sure Kai didn't get possessed by Martha again).  
  
Five minutes later, Rei and Kai were downstairs with the others, who were already started on breakfast. Tyson was grinning broadly as he spread hotel jam on one of his pieces of toast. On the other piece of toast, he picked up a packet of butter.  
  
"What do the directions say?" he muttered to himself.  
  
"Not this again," groaned Kenny, "Tyson, it's not that hard to use butter!"  
  
"Shush Chief, knowing how to follow directions is a good thing." Tyson grinned, and Kenny sighed. "Now, let's see. Open butter packet." Tyson did so. "Spread on object of desire." Tyson blinked. Once. Twice. Looked at the toast. Blinked again.  
  
Finally he stood up.  
  
"Umm, Tyson," Kenny asked, "Aren't you going to put that butter on your toast, then?"  
  
"Chief! The directions said spread on object of desire," Tyson replied.  
  
Rei, Max and Kai watched in amusement as Tyson and Kenny argued over what that meant. In a few minutes, however, Max wasn't laughing. Tyson had came up to him and spread the butter on him.  
  
"Ummm, Tyson, why did you just cover me in butter?" Max asked.  
  
Rei and Kai and Kenny groaned.  
  
Tyson looked pleased.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
So . . . will they find the body or not? Who knows!!! Let's hope so, for poor Kai's sake 


	3. It's time to exorsize! Gah, bad pun!

After breakfast (and after Max had cleaned the butter off his face and washed it out of his hair, with help from Tyson) the group assembled in the front lobby.  
  
"Ok, Dizzi, tell us what you know!" Kenny said.  
  
Dizzi replied, "Right chief. Ok, as you all know, Martha's body should be around here. We should split up in two groups, since there are only two locations I can determine where her body would be."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Kenny. "Since Martha wants her body hidden, but she couldn't bare it to be buried in an underground graveyard -"  
  
Tyson interrupted Kenny, "Hey, wait, aren't graves underground anyway?"  
  
Kenny shook his head, "No, like underground as in under a building type. Anyhow, since she couldn't be buried there, there are only two locations where she could be."  
  
"Kai and I will go there!" Rei said instantly, pointing to one of the locations on Dizzi's screen.  
  
"Ok," Kenny agreed. "Tyson, Max, and I will check out the other place. Meet back here tonight, so get lunch sometime. I know Tyson won't forget to remind us, but you and Kai will probably get so involved in finding her body that you might forget."  
  
"Don't worry, we won't!" Rei assured Kenny while Kai made a comment along the lines of, "Acting like he's my mother or something."  
  
"Oh, Kai," Rei said, "Be happy! We're going to fix you up in no time at all!"  
  
"Fix me up?" replied Kai. "You make it sound like I'm broken. I'm perfectly fine, save for the fact that there is a person inside of me trying at all times to break through and control me."  
  
"Right. Perfectly fine," repeated Rei sarcastically. "You won't be until we get Martha out of you and you become the old Kai we all knew and loved." He smiled happily.  
  
"Right." Kai looked a bit skeptical, but said nothing else as the group split up.  
  
Rei looked up at a street sign, and turned right, while Kenny, Tyson, and Max turned left. They all wished each other luck and whatnot so that they'd do this quickly.  
  
"Ok," Rei said, looking around. "Let's hurry up."  
  
Kai nodded. "Where exactly are we going, anyway?"  
  
"To the . . . old abandoned Fluffy Factory." Rei said, slowly. "Apparently, Martha was a big contributor to the factory and made them decorate the entire warehouse. It cost them so much money that the warehouse had to shut down a month later. The warehouse is abandoned now, but it's still decorated and stuff because who knows what type evil spells Martha uses."  
  
"Oh, great," replied Kai. "Let's get this over with."  
  
They started walking in the general direction of where the warehouse should be, and Rei hoped that it wasn't as pink as Dizzi had said it was.  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny, meanwhile, were off to the Martha Ground, which was where Martha held all of her shows that needed fancy rooms. It was, basically, a big mansion.  
  
"Wow, it's huge!" Tyson said, stating the very obvious.  
  
"I've never seen something as huge as this! Every room must be incredibly big," said Max, eyes wide open.  
  
Kenny nodded, and Dizzi said, "The whole house has about thirty-six individual rooms, two kitchens, and three living rooms."  
  
"Wow," repeated Tyson.  
  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Kenny said, "Let's go look!"  
  
"Yeah," said Max, "But FIRST, we've got to get up these stairs."  
  
The three stared in awe at the stairs, which seemed to go up and up forever, even though the house wasn't really that far up.  
  
"This could take awhile."  
  
~~~  
  
The inside of the warehouse was not just pink.  
  
It was also light pink and rose pink and dark pink and tickle me pink and carnation pink.  
  
Oh, and there was some purple too.  
  
And a lot of fluff.  
  
"Kill me now," muttered Rei as he glanced into the warehouse cautiously. "But . . .I must do this for Kai!" That being said, he walked bravely into the hellish room.  
  
After looking around for awhile, and not finding much, Rei sighed. "This is really annoying. We're amidst the most pink I've ever seen in my life, in a pink factory. The pinks are color-coded and patterned, and the whole thing is more organized than I've ever seen in my life and it's only a warehouse." He paused, "If you were Martha, where would you be buried?" He asked Kai, and Kai gave him a loathsome glare.  
  
Rei grinned sheepishly, "Oh, I forgot. You are, indirectly, Martha."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Rei, eyes downcast. Suddenly, he glanced down even further and noticed a door he hadn't noticed before. "Hey, I just noticed a door I hadn't noticed before!" He said proudly. "Come on!"  
  
Kai trailed behind him, muttering, "That sounds like something Tyson would say."  
  
Luckily for Kai, Rei didn't hear.  
  
And so they went through the door that Rei had just noticed and had not noticed before. Neither had Kai, so he couldn't say anything. Anyhow, when they went through the (pink) door (decorated with engraved flowers), both Rei and Kai blinked.  
  
"Well then."  
  
Martha's body lay there, in all its evilness, in the middle of a flower bed/fluffy pink arrangement. Around the edges of the 'grave' were pieces of paper, all which had been written upon with 'perfect' calligraphy.  
  
"Spells?" Rei wondered, "Do you suppose she'd put spells around her grave if it was this easy to find?"  
  
Kai shook his head, "I don't know. I wouldn't suppose so, but . . ." He took a step into the room, and suddenly, fell to his knees, clutching his head.  
  
As Rei ran over to Kai, "What's wrong!" he couldn't help but think, 'how typically anime style! I should have figured!'  
  
Kai groaned; he was have the whole eyes-roll-back-and-stuff-type-anime- thing. Typical.  
  
"Martha doesn't want to leave her body," Kai groaned, "So she's trying to take me over once and for all."  
  
Without bothering to ask Kai how he knew that (hey, he just did!) Rei told Kai gently, "Lie down." And he went to the edge of Martha's grave and picked up a piece of paper.  
  
And blinked.  
  
"This is a recipe . . ." he said, "And this is another one . . ." He picked up more papers, and flipped through them, "In fact, these are all pages from her books, copied down."  
  
Kai WOULD have said something, but he was a bit preoccupied with Martha at the minute; he really couldn't hurt her physically since that would mean hitting himself. "Get . . . out!" He said fiercely, and Rei turned back around.  
  
"We'll get the others - they'll know what to do." He said, helping Kai stand. Kai was able to walk, but Rei picked him up anyway; "We have to get you out as fast as we can, and you're in no condition to run like that," Rei said sternly, bolting out of the room.  
  
Sighing, Kai allowed himself to be carried out of the factory. It wasn't until they were out of the factory and quite a bit away before Martha- induced pain ended. "Well, that sucked," He said, grumpily.  
  
"Well, I doubt that was fun for you," Rei agreed. "We do have to go back, you know," he added after a pause.  
  
"Yeah, I know. We will." Kai paused as well, and looked up at Rei. "You can put me down now."  
  
Rei grinned.  
  
~~~  
  
"We've been through at least thirty rooms," groaned Tyson, "And they're all so perfect I almost want to get out my blade and destroy them. And plus, there hasn't been one sign of her body! Not one!"  
  
"I have to admit," agreed Max, "It's really annoying."  
  
The three of them were taking a short break in one of the kitchens. The walls were painted cream, and there was a dark wood border. The counters were cream colored as well, and the cabinets and furniture was all dark wood. The chairs were even exactly opposite each other around the perfectly circle table.  
  
"It is annoying," Kenny said, "But for the sake of Kai, we really have to keep looking. Unless you want Kai to be wearing a dress at the tournament, we have to get the exorcism performed!"  
  
"Which reminds me," Tyson said, "What do we have to do with this whole exorcism thing? Does anyone even know how to perform an exorcism here?"  
  
Kenny groaned. "Its not that complicated, Tyson. You should have read the books I had you check out of the library and it would make perfect sense. All we need to do is stick Kai and Martha's body in the same room, and someone has to perform the exorcism."  
  
"You make it sound simple, but how is an exorcism done anyway? What do you do? Chant and do a funny dance?" asked Tyson. He wasn't willing to do that for Kai.  
  
"Nothing like that," replied Kenny, and Tyson immediately looked relieved.  
  
"Well, then, that's good." He said, and jumped up from his chair. "I wonder if there's any food in here." He began rummaging around in the cabinets and cupboards.  
  
Max turned to Kenny and said, "So if you don't do a funny dance, what do you do?"  
  
"The actual process is quite simple," replied Kenny. "Dizzi, explain it to them."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Dizzi said, "Make me do all the work."  
  
"Come on, you can explain it better than me," Kenny said.  
  
"Oh, fine," Dizzi agreed. "Well, really, I don't see how people got those weird exorcism ideas, but I guess it's understandable in a way since for a long time exorcists never let anyone see the exorcism. When people die, and their souls stay in this world instead of passing into the next, their souls are something like a bit beast."  
  
"No way!" Max said, and even Tyson took a second to look up from the pantry he was digging in to listen.  
  
"Yes," Dizzi replied, "So all the exorcist has to do is use his bit beast to force the soul to go back into the proper body."  
  
"Wouldn't you think," Kenny said, musing, "How would the soul of the person be forced by a bit beast to go back into the body? How does it come out of its host body?"  
  
Dizzi sighed and continued to explain, "Something about the bit beast draws out the soul. Some scientists are trying to figure out the connection, but that's not very important. Anyhow, we just need to have our best blader perform the exorcism."  
  
"That would be me, then!" Tyson said, mouth full of some food.  
  
"Actually," Dizzi said, "I should think Rei should do it; he's pretty good at beyblading to begin with, and he's read the books."  
  
Tyson groaned, "Oh fine."  
  
"But we still have to find the body," Max reminded him.  
  
Tyson, Kenny, and Max sighed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Now, they went into this mansion," Rei told Kai, "So all we need to do is find them in there. Seems a bit big."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "It's not that big. Can I walk by myself now please?"  
  
Rei shook his head, still holding Kai. Never mind the fact that his arms were beginning to hurt a little, he was enjoying holding Kai. Of course, he told himself he was just helping a friend.  
  
"There is no way you can carry me up those stairs," Kai told Rei. Never mind the fact he wasn't trying at all to get out of Rei's arms.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking yet," Rei said slowly, trying to think of an excuse to continue to carry Kai.  
  
"We'll find them faster if I'm walking," Kai replied, trying to not sound like he wanted to Rei to carry him around.  
  
In the end, Kai reluctantly got out of Rei's arms and they walked up the stairs to the house, with Rei standing right next to Kai, just in case he fell.  
  
They went inside the house, both shuddering at the perfectness of the house, and Kai groaning that this setting made him more prone to Martha attacks.  
  
"Don't worry," Rei said, "I can hear them upstairs!"  
  
Following Tyson's voice to the kitchen, Rei and Kai entered it, scaring Max and Kenny.  
  
"How did you guys find us so fast?" Max asked, "We thought you guys were still looking for Martha's body!"  
  
"We already found it," Kai informed them, "And Tyson's voice carries."  
  
"Hey!" Tyson said.  
  
Kenny interrupted him, "So if you found the body, did you perform the exorcism?"  
  
"No," Rei said, "Kai sort of had an attack by Martha or something, and we figured we'd get you guys and then go perform the exorcism."  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Max said, "And Rei, I hope you've perfected the exorcism techniques, because you get to perform it!"  
  
Rei smiled; he had hoped he would have gotten to perform the exorcism. He put his hand into his pocket, and felt around for his beyblade, grabbing it and smiling.  
  
Kenny stood up, closing his laptop, "Why not lets go and get this over with right now. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for Kai other than the exorcism, so the faster we get done with that, the faster he'll be perfectly fine. Now, can you show us where the body is?"  
  
They exited the room, and Tyson called behind them, "Wait, can I bring the food?"  
  
~~~  
  
In much less time than it took to get from the warehouse to the mansion (seeing as how Rei wasn't carrying Kai this time), the group arrived at the warehouse.  
  
"The fluffy warehouse," Max said, half in awe, half in terror.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up," Kenny said.  
  
"Gee Chief," remarked Tyson as they walked inside, Rei leading, "You make it sound like we're just on a midday stroll rather than finding an evil persons corpse."  
  
Kenny shrugged, and Rei lead them to the door that didn't seem to always be there. Luckily for them, this time it was. Inside, the room was still as perfect and . . . yeah . . . as it had been when Rei and Kai were in there the first time.  
  
"Well, this is the place," Rei said.  
  
Kai stood in the doorway. "You know, when Martha tries to take me over, it hurts quite a bit."  
  
"After this, Kai, you'll be back to normal!" said Kenny happily. "You've just got to come over by her body for a minute so Rei can do this."  
  
Kai nodded, and waited for Rei to give the 'I'm ready' nod before stepping forward and sitting down next to the body of evilness that was Martha. A second later, he was standing up again and saying in that feminine voice that could only mean one thing - Martha had fully possessed him.  
  
"I advise you not to try to wake up the boy - this time, I'm almost complete . . . and then . . . there shall be no stopping me." Kai smiled at them all, "Would you like some water?"  
  
Rei turned to Kenny, eyes open wide, "Chief, what should we do?"  
  
Kenny looked at Kai, and then at Martha's body. Kai had produced a dress and a pair of underwear out of seemingly nowhere, and was in the process of putting them on. Kenny turned away for a moment, and said, "OK, Max, Tyson. You hold Kai down. Rei, get your bit beast out, now!"  
  
Max and Tyson grabbed the now-in-a-dress Kai, and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Hey, please be careful . . . you'll wrinkle my dress," Kai said, squirming around.  
  
"Rei, this is not the time to be trying to see Kai's underwear!" Kenny called out, "Do it now!"  
  
Rei blushed bright red, and grabbed his beyblade. "Let's go, Drigger!" He said, and his beyblade lit up as Drigger came out of it, in all his flashing glory. "Drigger, get Martha's soul out of Kai!"  
  
Drigger padded over to where Kai was, and started growling in the back of his throat. After a minute, Kai stopped struggling to get free, and Martha's image seemed to float above him.  
  
"Whoa, no way!" said Tyson.  
  
"Unbelievable!" agreed Max.  
  
"Go back to where you came from, Martha!" Rei called, heroically. He would do this for Kai! 'No, not like that!' Rei told himself quickly, and that instant of messed-up concentration made a small but important miscalculation in the exorcism. "Go on!"  
  
"I don't want to," replied Martha's spirit, but in one of those dual voices; both Kai and Martha seemed to be speaking.  
  
"What's going on, chief?" asked Max.  
  
"I don't know," Kenny said. "Dizzi?"  
  
"Don't look at me!"  
  
Rei growled, and yelled, "C'mon Drigger! Banish Martha back to herself!"  
  
Drigger leaped forward and clawed at the image of Martha.  
  
"I don't want to go back! It's dark and icky, and hot and full of lava! The people there suck! They all wear red and orange and the rocks kill my complexion when I sleep on them!"  
  
Whatever else Martha was going to say was lost as her spirit flew into her own body. A moment later, Kai sat up. "What happened?" He groaned, and noticed his dress, "Damn it, not again!"  
  
"Kai, you might want to stand up," Rei said, blushing again; Kai's skirt was twisted up in a way from when Kai was squirming to get loose of Max's and Tyson's grips that his underwear (which, by the way, was VERY lacy this time) was showing.  
  
"Oh. Right." Ever so faintly, he blushed too.  
  
"Let's just get out of here!" Kenny said, "This place gives me the chills, and now we don't need to worry about Martha anymore!"  
  
"Yeah!" echoed the others.  
  
As they turned and filed out of the room, Rei cast a half-glance back at Kai who was walking swiftly back to the hotel to get decent clothing on. 'I wonder if he's going to be just like his old self now, and be a total jerk,' he thought, 'I sure hope not.'  
  
They got to the hotel with no problems at all, except for when some icky pervy guys tried to get Kai to come with him, thinking he was a girl. After Kai had knocked all three of the icky guys unconscious (causing Rei to blush YET AGAIN when Kai's skirt flew up. Apparently, Kai's skirt did not follow the Laws of Skirts in Kids Anime - that no matter what you do, or from what angle, you'll never see the underwear.)  
  
"Well, I guess that ends our adventure," Kenny told Dizzi, "But it was rather interesting now that I think about it. Really, . . ." He went on and on and on.  
  
"I'm just glad to be me again," Kai said softly, but no one heard him.  
  
Except Rei.  
  
~~~  
  
And meanwhile, at a pink fluffy factory, in a certain room behind a certain door, a certain dead lady sat up and laughed. "That fool! His concentration wavered and instead of fully sending me back, he only knocked my soul into my body! I live again!"  
  
And Martha rose up, thinking only one thing, "Now I must get him out of the way so that he can't finish the job.  
  
"And then I can start my cooking show again, what fun!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, this is hardly over =p 


	4. Arriving at the tournament!

This fic might come along a bit slower than intended . . . due to the fact that I want to work on my Harry Potter fic a bit more now. Of course, if I get some reviews for this, I'll write faster =p  
  
  
  
"It's DINNER time!" announced Tyson, "Come on Chief, you've been working on our beyblades all afternoon, and it's time for a rest!"  
  
Kenny had been working nonstop on their blades; they were now able to enter the tournament, which was to be held in Japan; the Volcano Championship. It was part of a new series of tournaments that were to be held all over the world.  
  
The tournament, however, was in three days, so Kenny had been working nonstop to get ready by then.  
  
In fact, no sooner had they made sure Kai was no longer possessed by Martha had he started working.  
  
"Kenny, hello? You there?" Tyson asked, pretending to knock on Kenny's head.  
  
"Yes! I'm here," Kenny said a bit angrily, "But right now I'm really busy. I don't have time to rest!"  
  
"You have to rest SOME," Tyson said. "At least have dinner. C'mon, Chief, a ten minute break won't kill you!"  
  
Kenny finally got up and walked over to the table where Max, Rei and even Kai were already sitting. "Fine, Tyson, but if we lose, you can blame yourself."  
  
"Don't worry!" Max said, "We'll do fine! We're going to do our best!"  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Rei, "And we can give it our all since we know that whole Martha episode is behind us."  
  
"Amen," said Kai quietly. Rei heard however, and grinned at him. Kai flashed him a very small smile in return.  
  
"Now, who wants PIZZA!" called out Tyson, and everyone (cept for Kai, of course) said, "ME!"  
  
And so they ate their pizza.  
  
~~~  
  
Martha, on the other hand, was enjoying the fact she was back in her own body. Best of all, she realized, she could still leave her body and possess others, but now she could go back to her body too, so she wasn't stuck with just one person anymore.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on that brats face . . . " she said to herself, and then she passed by a small clothing shop. "Oh no! I sense a dilemma!"  
  
She went into the store and there was a lady tying on dresses. "Darn it," The lady grumped to herself, "None of this looks good on me."  
  
"If I could give a suggestion?" Martha called out to the lady, thinking, 'It's great to be me again.'  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, the BladeBreakers boarded the plane, and took off for Japan.  
  
The plane was relativity less crowded than usual. There were two seats on either side of the aisle; Rei and Kai sat on one side, Tyson and Max sat on the other, and Kenny sat behind them, typing furiously on his laptop.  
  
"So how does this whole new tournament work out anyway?" Max asked as the plane took off, "I don't get it."  
  
"It's really simple," Tyson said, "First you go to the tournaments, and then you win, and then you're happy."  
  
"I guess, yeah!" agreed Max, looking happy.  
  
"Really, though," Tyson added, "I'd have Kenny explain it to us, but he's busy. Rei?"  
  
"Oh, it is quite simple. See, there's five tournaments set up. One in Japan, one in America, one in Egypt, one in Britain, and one in Brazil. The tournaments are held every five months, and rotate, so that that there is always a tournament to participate in."  
  
"That makes sense," Tyson said.  
  
"Oh, and I almost forgot!" added Rei, "Every time you win on of the tournaments, you get a medal. If you get all five medals, you can go to the biggest tournament, which . . . . well, I know nothing about it. No one's gotten there yet, but a few teams I heard are close to getting there. When they have seven teams, they'll start it."  
  
"Alright!" Tyson said happily, "That's our goal then!"  
  
"Yeah!" Max agreed.  
  
Tyson dug around in his pocket, and pulled out a small package. "To celebrate, let's have some peanuts. Now, how do these things work?? Oh, just kidding!" He said, and grinned.  
  
Max and Rei couldn't help but to laugh, but Kai just 'hmphed.'  
  
"Oh, come on," Rei said to Kai, "Can't you laugh just a bit?"  
  
Tyson grinned, "Don't worry; one of these days Kai will start acting human. Personally, I prefer him to act like this than when he was running around in a dress. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Rei said.  
  
About then, the in flight movie came on, and everyone quieted down to watch a horribly pathetic rendition of some horribly pathetic movie. The only good thing about it was that it gave Rei an excuse to lean over towards Kai (under the pretense of being able to see the screen better. Of course, leaning over towards Kai caused him to barely be able to see the screen, but hey).  
  
Of course, next thing the bladebreakers knew, the lights all went out. Trying to sit up right, Rei ended up falling over into Kai's lap. "eh heh, gomen," he muttered in Japanese, his embarrassment causing him to use the second language. "Sorry."  
  
Kai's reply was extremely quiet, but Rei could just make out a, "don't worry about it."  
  
However, he could have just been imagining things . . .  
  
"What's going on?" Kenny said, looking around, "What's happening?"  
  
A voice called out through the PA, "Sorry for the power out. The plane is still fine, but a circuit has been blown. Electricity is expected to return within the next fi-" The voice cut off suddenly, and there was an obvious struggle between two people to talk into it.  
  
Everyone looked around worriedly. Rei finally decided to sit up straight, and stood up, blushing in the dark.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tyson asked, looking around. In the darkness, he bumped into Max. "Oops, sorry, didn't see you . . . do you know what's up?"  
  
Max was about to reply, but then a voice came over the PA. And suddenly, what little color Rei and Kai had on their faces drained out, leaving them both VERY pale.  
  
"Well, well, my friends."  
  
It was dead silent.  
  
Martha Stewart was talking to them.  
  
"Oh, I know you all are probably horrified by the state of this plane - yes, blue and green can go together, but not like this. Do not worry; I'll straighten this plane out later. But first, down to business." Martha's voice came over the PA and everyone's eyes got wide. Tyson started whimpering a little.  
  
"I thought we were rid of her," Rei said, "Damnit, my exorcism must not have worked."  
  
"No kidding," replied Kai.  
  
"You know who you are. I have business to settle with you. Watch out at the tournament, not that it'll help you much." Martha laughed, and then added, "And, by the way, yellow, white and blue together is SO passé. Try red. Have a nice flight, and fasten your seatbelts; we will be landing in five minutes.  
  
Rei's eyes were wide open as he sat down and buckled up. The lights flickered back on, and there was a massive outbreak of talking, "Did you hear that?" "Poor guy, whoever it is." "I though Martha was dead. . ."  
  
Rei and Kai said nothing at all, but when the plane landed and they got up to get off, Kai said, "Watch out, ok Rei? She's determined to get you, but you're better than her. I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
Rei blinked, and then nodded. "C'mon, let's go get signed in."  
  
They walked out of the airplane terminal and hailed a taxi to bring them to their hotel room.  
  
Once at the hotel, Kenny said, "The rooms here are small, so Mr. Dickinson booked us each our own room. All five of them will be right next to each other," Kenny added.  
  
So they went up to the front desk, and asked for keys to rooms 234, 235, 236, 237, and 238. The front desk clerk turned around and grabbed some keys.  
  
"Alright," he said in a bored voice. Room 234?"  
  
Max grabbed a key.  
  
"Room 235?"  
  
Tyson grabbed the key.  
  
"Room 236?"  
  
Kenny took his key.  
  
"Room 237?"  
  
Rei took the key.  
  
"Room 238?"  
  
Kai blinked at the man. "May I have my key, please?"  
  
"Oh, terribly sorry," replied the man, clearly not sorry at all, "There's been a flood in that room. I'm afraid we don't have any open rooms for you."  
  
Kai blinked again.  
  
Rei piped up, "Hey Kai, you can stay in my room." He paused, "Well, that is, if you don't mind."  
  
Kai glared at the man, and then at Rei, so Rei added, "Besides, wouldn't it be better if there is someone in the room with me in case Martha tries to attack?"  
  
Not able to argue with logic like that, Kai nodded. "Ok." To himself, he added, 'I just want to protect him, that's all. It's not like I'm going to stare at him constantly or anything, I just want to protect him.'  
  
He refused to listen to the little part of him that said he wanted to do both.  
  
~~~  
  
The rooms were indeed TINY. A small bed and toy-sized dresser were in each room, and the bathroom had a toilet, sink and shower shoved into a space no bigger than a small closet.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok sharing a room with Kai, Rei?" Tyson asked Rei, "In a small space like that, you won't be able to get away from him if he's scary!"  
  
"Don't worry Tyson, I'm sure I'll be fine." Rei said. After making sure that Max, Tyson and Kenny were able to get into their rooms, he and Kai went into their room. Between the two of them, they each had about a square foot of space to stand in.  
  
"It's a bit small, I'll admit that," joked Rei. "But at least it's well lit."  
  
Indeed, a small window took up a full wall of the room, lighting up the room nicely. Rei had to appreciate that; a small, dark room would have sucked.  
  
"I hardly doubt there is enough room for our clothes in that dresser," Kai said, ignoring Rei's comment, "So you go ahead and use it. It's your room, after all."  
  
Rei blinked. In a way that only Kai could, Kai had shown respect for him without being nice. "Thanks Kai," he said.  
  
Kai nodded, and as Rei turned around to get his bag, he could tell Kai was smiling a little.  
  
~~~  
  
It was only thirty minutes later when they were all unpacked and ready. Kai rounded everyone up, so to speak; they were all there anyway, he just had to make sure that they were all there or risk feeling les important.  
  
Then they made their way to the sign up desk at the tournament. Kai went up to the desk and the others went to wait by an ice cream stand. A blonde lady was sitting there, smiling happily.  
  
"Hello, I take it you'd like to sign up for the tournament?" she asked. Kai nodded. "Ok, team name?"  
  
"Bladebreakers," Kai said.  
  
The lady nodded and wrote that down, and then got their individual names as well. After making sure that all the papers were in order, Kai turned and left, to find the rest of his team.  
  
They were now all sitting on a nearby bench licking ice cream cones. Tyson and Max both had chocolate cones, and chocolate ice cream was all over Tyson's face. Kenny had just plain vanilla and Rei had mint chocolate chip.  
  
"Hey Kai, we got you some ice cream too. Here." Rei handed Kai the other mint chocolate chip cone he was holding.  
  
"Thanks," muttered Kai, taking the cone, and taking a lick of it. "How'd you know I liked mint chocolate chip?"  
  
"Lucky guess," Tyson supplied the answer, "Rei's favorite is mint chocolate chip so we figured what the heck and got two! I'm glad it worked out."  
  
Resisting the urge to say, 'yeah, sure, whatever,' Kai forced a tiny smile and licked the ice cream treat again.  
  
"So what time does the tournament start tomorrow?" Tyson asked, getting even more chocolate on his face.  
  
"Ten am, so you'd better wake up in time," Kai said, "And get a napkin; your face is full of chocolate." He went and sat on the bench next to them, but facing away from them, and Tyson glared.  
  
"I don't have that much chocolate on my face, do I guys?" Tyson asked. Max, Kenny and Rei all looked away, not wanting to saw anything.  
  
Tyson scowled and began licking the ice cream off his face.  
  
Rei decided to go talk to Kai, and as he was walking over he could hear Max saying, "Here, you missed a spot . . . I'll get it!" He smiled, and then walked up to Kai.  
  
"Why are you so uptight, Kai? Tyson was only tying to be helpful."  
  
Kai didn't say anything, so Rei sat down next to him and said nothing. There was silence for a long minute, neither of them saying anything. However, Rei noted, the silence wasn't an uncomfortable silence; it was just a phase of quietness.  
  
Amazingly, Kai broke the silence, saying in his normal no-nonsense voice, "This is going to be just as hard as all of our other tournaments and I don't think Tyson realizes it. He has to get focused or we'll lose before we even begin."  
  
"Don't worry about him, Kai," Rei said, pausing to lick a bit of his ice cream that was running down the cone. "He'll get it together; he always does. I think you're worrying too much! Come on, just have fun and eat ice cream for once!"  
  
Kai said nothing, but grudgingly licked his ice cream cone, very slowly. Rei couldn't help but notice how cute he looked doing that, but he said nothing.  
  
And so they ate their ice cream in silence.  
  
That is, until the shouting started.  
  
"Max! What are you doing?"  
  
"You had ice cream on the bottom of your lip Tyson, so I was gonna lick it off for you and you moved your mouth down and I ended up licking inside your mouth! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Guys, people are starting to stare!" said Kenny.  
  
Kai and Rei exchanged glanced before walking over, slowly.  
  
"So typical," sighed Kai.  
  
~~~  
  
The rest of the afternoon was relatively quiet and peaceful as they spent the afternoon practicing (Kai's suggestion, of course, and Rei helped convince Max and Tyson) and tuning up their blades for tomorrow.  
  
Now it was dinner time and the five of them were crowded into the back of a super-packed hotel dinning room.  
  
"Well, they weren't kidding when they said they couldn't give you a room, Kai," Max said, "It's a good thing that Rei offered to share, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, now shut up and eat," Kai grumbled. He was pissed, because just the way Max said that made him want to blush like a freaking school girl with a crush.  
  
Not that he ha- 'Argh,' he thought to himself, 'Denial isn't WORKING anymore!!!!'  
  
And he proceeded to have a very heated argument. With himself. Of course, the scary part was that, even though he was yelling at himself, to the casual observant, he looked like he was bored.  
  
'You like him so much it isn't FUNNY!'  
  
/But if I like him why do I deny it?/  
  
'Love is like that!'  
  
/Whoa, wait, love? Just a minute ago, you were saying I like him/  
  
'Listen, I'm you. I know best. Deal.'  
  
/I hate me./  
  
'That's the spirit.'  
  
"Kai? Kai?" Rei's voice knocked him out of his argument with himself, and Kai turned to glance at Rei.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who's going to be in the starting line up tomorrow?"  
  
"You, Max, Tyson," Kai said immediately.  
  
"Are you going to blade at all?" Rei asked. Kai shrugged, and went back to his mind conversation.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Kai walked up the stairs slowly to the room he and Rei shared. Rei had gone up faster, so Kai hoped that he would be done changing into his night clothes, not that it really mattered. Of course.  
  
He walked into the room just as Rei finished putting on his t-shirt. Rei didn't even bother turning around as he acknowledged, "Kai."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to get changed into the bathroom." He grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers out of his suitcase and walked into the bathroom. A little voice in his head was saying, 'One minute earlier and just think of what you would have gotten to see!'  
  
Kai squashed the voice in his head; it was more annoying than Martha's voice, but he had a feeling it had been born in her wake; he'd never noticed it before.  
  
"Why am I even changing into a t-shirt?" Kai grumbled to himself, "I don't ever bother with that."  
  
'Ahh, but tonight you want to have Rei think you're normal when you two share that incredibly . . . small . . . bed tonight,' said that small voice in his head, and Kai grumbled all the more.  
  
"Gonna be done anytime soon?" Rei called from the other room, "I need to brush my teeth."  
  
Kai opened the door and let Rei come in. They stood side by side, brushing their teeth. Kai stole a glance of Rei in the mirror, and realized the two of them weren't that different in height from each other. When Rei glanced at him he instantly bent over and got a drink of water.  
  
"We'd better get a good rest; we have to wake up early tomorrow and we have to wake up Tyson, which will be a job beyond all others," Kai said, smirking.  
  
Rei grinned a little, appreciating the fact that Kai was using his sense of humor (although to some, there didn't seem to be a difference. But there was.)  
  
Finally, they both climbed into the small bed (Kai WOULD have slept on the floor, but with only about two feet of room, and Kai being over two feet tall, he would have been so uncomfortable it wasn't even worth trying to pretend he could sleep down there).  
  
"Sorry I can't give you much space Kai," Rei said, trying to take up as little room as possible.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I have to share this small bed with you," Kai sighed, meaning it differently than it came out. "I mean, I'm sorry that since I'm here you're forced to share this bed with me. I can always sleep on the floor," he added (pride be damned).  
  
"Nah, I couldn't let even my worst enemy sleep on that floor," Rei muttered.  
  
"Ok," Kai said, trying to take up as little room as possible. He could tell Rei was doing the same from the constant shifting noises on the bed. "Hey Rei?" Kai finally said.  
  
"Yeah?" Rei asked, obviously not very close to getting to sleep either.  
  
"You can take as much room as you want, I don't care," Kai said, rather quickly, but still composed enough that Rei wouldn't hear the slight catch to his voice.  
  
Rei relaxed a little, "Thanks, Kai. You can too. As long as we get sleep, I'm happy."  
  
So they both gingerly moved around so that their backs were touching, but then they got enough leg and arm space to themselves that it all worked out.  
  
"Good night, Rei."  
  
"Good night Kai."  
  
They both closed their eyes and within a few minutes, Kai was asleep. Rei opened his eyes again and then muttered quietly, "I know you'll protect me from Martha, Kai," he smiled, "And I'm glade, because there's no way I could handle that psycho woman by myself."  
  
He then realized it was getting really really warm (And it wasn't just his imagination; it was just a warm night and the fact that he was sleeping next to such a hot guy (both figuratively, and literally) made him really warm) and so he absent tugged his shirt off before going back to sleep.  
  
Only this time, his arms were curled around Kai's waist.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, the bright sun, and not the loud alarm clock, was what woke Kai. He blinked a few times to reorient himself, and only then did he notice that he was holding onto Rei almost like one would hold onto a teddy bear, hugging him to his chest. Rei was wrapped around him as well.  
  
He had to smile happily as he realized how cute they must look to everyone else. Not that anyone else would be looking, he thought, smirking. He sighed after a moment, knowing that it would be best if he untangled himself from the black haired boy before he woke up.  
  
So he did that, carefully, and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
Rei waited until he was sure Kai was in the bathroom before opening his eyes, and smiling.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Okies, so that was just a tad shorter than my other chapters. No matter, more to come. Hey, if any of you have a beyblade team (whether real or OC's) that you'd like to be in the competition, go ahead and email them to me, or put them in a review. Just put names, bit beasts, stats, descriptions . . . whatever you feel is needed.  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. The First Match!

Lots of randomness in this chapter! Yeah! Fluffy, scary Martha-induced moments!!!  
  
  
  
Rei smiled happily to himself as he heard Kai brushing his teeth. In truth, he had woken up before Kai and had been worried that the team captain would be pissed off with him to see them tangled together, but when Kai woke up and did nothing . . .  
  
Next, Rei heard the sound of running water started and realized Kai must be taking a shower. So he got up and stretched, glad for the sunlight that helped wake him up fully. He walked the full inch or so to the other side of the room and pulled out some clothes from the dresser. He was just about to pull his t-shirt off and get dressed when there was a knock on the door and then Kenny and Max came in.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Rei asked, noting that they both looked quite worried about something. He hoped it wasn't anything like they had saw Martha downstairs or something to that effect.  
  
"Tyson's got a cold or something," Max said, biting his lower lip. "He's awake, but he doesn't realize we're there or something. You have to come see what's wrong, please?"  
  
"Oh sure, just a second," Rei said immediately, hoping nothing too bad had happened to Tyson. Chances were he just overate or something, but you could never be too sure.  
  
He and Kenny and Max were just about to leave the room when Kai came out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel. He blinked at Kenny and Max, who both turned away, and then he turned to Rei. "Hey Rei, could you please throw me some clean clothes? I forgot to bring some in here."  
  
Rei nodded and dug quickly through Kai's suitcase to hide the fact that he was blushing in a very adorable manner. He came up with a pair of jeans, a blue tank top and some boxers. He blushed even more at the fact that he would know what Kai was wearing underneath his pants. Forcing himself to look up, Rei handed the clothes to Kai.  
  
"Thanks," Kai said shortly, and then frowned, "Are you getting sick? Your face is all red."  
  
If it was at all possible, Rei's face got all the more red. Kenny quickly said, "Well, actually, Tyson is sick right now. Can you two come see?"  
  
Kai nodded after a minute. "Just give me a moment to change," he said and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Rei, are you sure that you're not sick too?" Max asked innocently. He said this so innocently that Rei wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "Cause Kai's right; you look all red and stuff. Do you have a fever or something?" He held out his hand and put it against Rei's forehead. "No I don't think you have a fever. Hmmmm, then what could it be?"  
  
Rei knew now that Max knew, so he scowled. "Just . . . a bit hot," he muttered.  
  
Luckily, he was saved have having to say anything else (or have Max say anything to him) because at that moment Kai came out of the bathroom again, this time dressed. Rei blinked. He had never seen Kai wear a different tank top before. The blue one he now wore was just as tight as his black one, only it was cut in a 'v' fashion at the top, showing just a tiny bit of his muscled chest.  
  
Rei realized he was almost drooling so he quickly said, "C'mon, let's go see Tyson now." He, Kenny and Max went out of the room, followed by Kai. No one saw Kai smirk in Rei's direction.  
  
~~~  
  
Once in Tyson's room, the four of them crowded around the bed (in the already crowded room). Tyson did not look well at all. He was moaning a little, and gazing at the ceiling with blank eyes.  
  
"Tyson?" Max asked, cocking his head a little and trying to peer into Tyson's eyes. "Are you ok?"  
  
"This doesn't look good," Kai muttered to Rei.  
  
"What do you suspect?" Rei muttered back. They were as far away from the group as they could be in the small room now and though they were hardly two feet from the others, as long as they kept their voices down, they were fine.  
  
"It might be . . . her . . ." Kai said, so quietly Rei could hardly hear him.  
  
"I hope you're wrong," Rei said, "But how can we find out?"  
  
"I don't know," Kai admitted, "But let's try."  
  
So they rejoined Max and Kenny, who were now looking at Tyson with worried looks in their eyes. Kai somewhat pushed Max out of the way and stood in front of Tyson. "Tyson!" he said loudly.  
  
Tyson finally looked, dazed, at Kai. He sat up in his bed and cocked his head, obviously not seeing Kai clearly. And then he opened his mouth and spoke. When he spoke, Kai's fears were confirmed. Tyson was talking in a dual voice; his and Martha's. "Hello. Kai. Rei." The dual voice said, turning to them in turn. "Oh, don't look surprised! I haven't taken over his body completely, but I just wanted to warn you. I'm going to get you Rei. You stopped me from taking over his body."  
  
"Well, you have your body back," Kai spat, angrily. "Leave Rei alone." He blinked, wondering if he said that aloud. Everyone else sweat dropped, anime style. "Yeah, just leave us alone," Kai said finally.  
  
"Yeah, what he said!" Rei said happily.  
  
"You do not understand, do you?" Tyson continued in the dual voice. It was so weird to look at him and hear that. "My body is weak from me not being in it. It will soon die again. If I had kept Kai's body, I would have continued out my life. After a little operation, of course."  
  
Kai's eyes widened, as did Rei's. Now, more than ever, Kai was happy that Martha had not taken him out of his body. Suddenly, he turned to Kenny and asked, "Hey, if Martha WAS to take over my body, where would my soul go?"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped again, and Kai shrugged. Tyson beat his fists on the bed, angry that the attention wasn't on him. (Of course, Tyson wasn't really doing that; Martha was making him do that).  
  
"I want a new body," Martha said, "And I'll get it. But now I need to kill someone to possess them properly. So watch out Rei . . . watch out . . ." Tyson then shuddered and his head rolled back.  
  
Max immediately jumped on the small bed and shook Tyson. "Wake up Tyson!" He said, and Tyson slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He blinked, "What's up with you guys? You all look so worried!"  
  
"Ummm, Tyson," Kenny said, "I hate to have to say this, but Martha just possessed your body and was threatening Rei and Kai!" Kenny groaned, "And she sounded dead serious! You have no idea how scary it is to see the lady who can tell you the difference between having a rose in your flower vase as opposed to daises!"  
  
Tyson shuddered, and then looked at Rei and Kai. Kai was holding the black haired boy rather possessively, and glaring. "Ummm, what's up with you two?"  
  
"Like I said, Tyson," Kenny explained, "You were possessed by Martha and threatening them. She threatened to kill Rei!"  
  
"No way!" Tyson said.  
  
A thick air of silence hung around them as they all glanced worriedly at each other and then, quite suddenly, some cheesy mystery music started playing.  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"Dizzi! I told you not to play that file!" Kenny said.  
  
Everyone fell down anime style (even Kai, and since he was holding onto Rei they ended up falling in a rather . . . interesting position. (Picture this, if you want a description. Rei is lying on the ground, and Kai is sitting right between his legs, squashed up by Max who fell on his back.)  
  
When they had all finally stood up again and decided not to worry about Martha's threat too much (What could a woman who spends hours on end talking about rearranging furniture know about killing someone anyway??), and then went down for breakfast.  
  
"Remember, the tournament begins in an hour," Kai said, "So eat quickly."  
  
"Yes sir!" Max said, laughing.  
  
Kai just glared, and said nothing. However, everyone finished eating in less than half an hour, so he had nothing to worry about as they all arrived at the tournament site half an hour before they needed to be there.  
  
"Wow, this place is amazing," Kenny said as they walked up to the building. It was only a story high, but the stone walls were completely covered in intricate designs and whatnot. Even Kai looked openly impressed, to a degree, anyway.  
  
"This building was built over two hundred years ago," Dizzi told them, "And the designs were carved by hand by fifteen artists and sculptors. It only took five days to complete all of the designs."  
  
"You're kidding," Max said, in awe. They walked into the building. It was basically had a center room (where the Beyblading took place) with a hallway all around it (and all sorts of merchants and the like had set up booths and stalls to get people to buy stuff, of course).  
  
"There's so many people here," Tyson muttered.  
  
"Remember to watch your back, Rei," Kai told Rei. Rei nodded, pleased that Kai was worried about him.  
  
They went into a side room to get copies of the tournament times to figure out when their match was. Their first match was actually the first of the entire competition, so they went to the center of the main room and sat down, discussing their strategy.  
  
"Alright, then, let's discuss strategy," Rei said, which was a bit redundant since they already knew they were going to do that, but oh well. "We'll be up against a team called . . ." Rei paused, and said, "Now who in the world would name their team 'Team Trend?' I don't know about you, but that's just a bit of a weird name."  
  
"Obviously, they would," Kai said, pointing to the other team that had just walked to the other bench. Three girls, all with long straight (obviously dyed) blonde hair, and matching black mini skirts and tank tops (in green, pink and blue) were sitting down and chatting about something.  
  
"They don't look that tough," Max said uncertainly, "Are you sure they're the team we're going to be up against?"  
  
"Don't get thrown off guard," Kai said sternly, glaring at the other team, "They only want you to think that they aren't that good. The moment you let down your guard you'll be beaten and I don't want any of you to lose." He continued to glare at the opposing team.  
  
"Yeah, Kai is right!" Kenny said, "Dizzi and I are analyzing their blades and they're not going to be easy to beat. Our best bet is to send out our best, and get it over with. Tyson, may I see your blade?"  
  
"Umm, sure Chief," Tyson said, pulling out his blade and handing it to Kenny. "What's up with it?"  
  
"I think I should reconfigure the attack ring and strengthen the weight disk," Kenny explained, "Because you need some more force behind your blade for the tougher opponents."  
  
"Ummm, sure," Tyson said again, "But chief, we're gonna be blading in less than ten minutes. You can't reconfigure my blade in then minutes! Can you?"  
  
"No," Kenny shook his head, "But I really think I should do this. Kai, would you take Tyson's place, please because I really do need to do this."  
  
Kai shrugged, which Kenny took to mean as a 'yes.' "Besides, Tyson," he added, "This way, it's like having a secret weapon!"  
  
"Ok, I like the sound of that," Tyson said, smiling. "Secret weapon Tyson! Ok, Kenny, do your best to my blade! I have full faith in you."  
  
Kenny grinned and pulled out his case of beyblade pieces. "Ok, Dizzi, let's get to work, shall we?"  
  
"What's with this 'we' business?" Dizzi replied, "You're going to make me do all the work, aren't you?"  
  
"Dizzi, I never make you do all the work!"  
  
"What about that one time during the Asian tournament?"  
  
"Ok, so there was that one time."  
  
"And the time between then and the American tournament?"  
  
"Ok so two times. . ."  
  
"And the -"  
  
"Alright, alright, I get the picture. Don't worry Dizzi, we'll work together on this, I promise."  
  
Dizzi couldn't say anything back because then the lights dimmed and the tournament began! After a few glares from Kai, Max stepped up to the dish for the Bladebreakers first. The girl in the blue tank top came up to the dish as well. She tossed her hair back and pulled out her beyblade. Max blinked. It was quite small, and seemed quite simple.  
  
"Heeey," said the girl, "My name is Tina! Are you, like, ready to, like, beyblade!?"  
  
"Sure," Max said, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.  
  
Then it was time to unveil the trick dish for the match. Max and Tina both stared at the ground as the dish was unveiled.  
  
"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Max groaned, as he looked at the dish.  
  
That's right; the dish consisted of the basic dish with a small, short vase and many flowers, both inside the vase and spread around the outside of the base.  
  
"Ah, yes, the flower bowl," came a voice, but not a voice anyone was used to hearing. Yup, it was Martha, "The vase is a work of Grecian art and the flower arrangement is most magnificent . . . take a moment to notice how the peonies blend with the choice of greenery, ivy . . ."  
  
Kai and Rei groaned.  
  
"Oh, right," Martha said, "I'm here to commentate on the matches today! Well, first up is Max from the Bladebreakers versus Tina from Team Trend!"  
  
Determined not to let Martha being there cost him his chance of winning, Max concentrated instead on the dish, trying to figure out the best plan of attack. The only problem was, there were so many flowers that his blade would have to dodge them all or they would screw him up.  
  
"Three! Two! One! Let it rip!" called Martha.  
  
Instantly, Tina and Max launched their beyblades towards the dish. Both of them landed on either side and began racing around the bowl, dodging flowers.  
  
"You may think you can, like, win," giggled Tina, "But I'm, like, better than you would think!" She grinned, probably attempting for a smirk, but failing miserably. "Let's go, Tribetha!" She called out.  
  
"Tribetha?" Max wondered to himself, "What kind of a name for a bitbeast is that?" He shook his head, not caring, and yelled back, "Draciel! Let her have it! Now!"  
  
Back on the bench, Kai and Rei glanced at Max and Rei asked, "Do you think he can win?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he can," Kai said in an offhand sort of way, "It's just a matter of hoping that Martha doesn't do anything to you while you're Beyblading."  
  
Rei smiled a little, "I'm glad to know you care, Kai," He said softly, but Kai heard him.  
  
Kai refrained from saying some smartass reply, such as 'I'm only caring because without you we'd lose the tournament,' but for some reason, Kai just DIDN'T want to see Rei sad.  
  
/And you know exactly why you don't want Rei to feel sad, don't you./  
  
'Darn you, you stupid voice, why'd you have to come back?'  
  
/I never left, you know. I'm always here. I just happen to like bugging you every now and then./  
  
'Gee, make me feel loved, why don't you?'  
  
/You are loved; Rei loved you/  
  
'How would you know?'  
  
/I just do./  
  
'Quit acting so smug.'  
  
Kai was still arguing with himself when once again Rei spoke up, "Hey Kai?"  
  
Kai blinked a few time, getting out of the argument with himself and turning to Rei. "Yeah?"  
  
"Should I go next, or do you want to?" Rei asked hesitantly, as if he knew that Kai was busily thinking (read: arguing).  
  
"Ummm, doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want to do," Kai heard himself say, and then he quickly refrained from letting that annoying voice in his head tell him, /I told you so/  
  
The voice told him anyway.  
  
"I'd like to go next, if you don't mind," Rei said after a moment.  
  
"Ok," Kai nodded. Suddenly, there was a burst of applause, which could only mean the beyblade match was over. Max had won.  
  
"Good job Max!" Tyson said, giving his friend a hug.  
  
"I think we over estimated them," Max said, giving everyone a 'v' sign as he grinned.  
  
"We'll see about that," Rei muttered, nervously walking up to the bowl. He was now in the open, easy prey for Martha . . .  
  
"Next up is Tracy from Team Trend! And Rei from the bladebreakers," Martha announced. There was a predatory way to the way she said Rei's name, and Rei involuntarily shuddered.  
  
"Scared?" Tracy asked. She was wearing a pink tank top.  
  
"Not of you," Rei replied.  
  
"Really, is that any way to behave to a lady?" Tracy said, hands on hips. She pulled out her beyblade. It, too, was really small. Rei blinked. 'What's up with the small beyblades? Doesn't that make them weaker to attacks?"  
  
"Three! Two! One! Let it rip!"  
  
He launched his blade, as did Tracy. They started attacking each other right away, and Rei saw that Tracy's blade matched his blow for blow.  
  
Kenny looked up from his laptop and Tyson's beyblade. "Rei is in trouble, you know." He said, "Tracy's beyblade is smaller, but it weighs a lot. That gives it an advantage since it's spinning twice as fast as Rei's blade. If he doesn't go in for the attack, he'll lose."  
  
Up at the dish, Tracy smirked. "I'll bet you thought I was going to be just as easy to beat as Tina! Well, that's where you've made your first mistake!"  
  
'Oh no,' Rei thought, 'Her blade is going so much faster than mine. With a speed advantage like that, what can I do? Her attacks are more likely to hit. . . .'  
  
"Scared now, aren't you?" Tracy taunted.  
  
"Not of you," came the same response as before, only this time, Kai had said it.  
  
"Kai!" Rei said, turning to look at him.  
  
"Listen Rei, she's got a faster beyblade than you, and you can't do anything about that. But with her weight disk taking up so much of her beyblade, she doesn't have a decent attack ring. You have to attack her faster than she can and you'll win!" Kai said quickly.  
  
"But how can I?" Rei asked.  
  
"That," Kai said, smirking, "You have to figure out on your own."  
  
/Plus if you talk to him anymore you're going to want to hug and kiss him in front of everyone/ the annoying voice told him, and although Kai argued, 'No, I just want him to learn things on his own,' he really didn't disagree that much with his voice.  
  
Rei glanced at Kai's retreating form, and then back to the match at hand.  
  
"Ready to give up?" Tracy asked.  
  
"Never," Rei said. Forgetting for a moment about Martha, he turned his attention fully to his beyblade. 'Only one attack will overpower her,' he thought, 'but I have to move faster than her!' "GO, DRIGGER!" he shouted, and his bitbeast lit up, as his blade charged at Tracy's.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing?" she wailed, "Don't fail me now!" She called to her blade.  
  
Rei grinned and his beyblade sped up, on collision course with Tracy's blade. The two collided, and there was a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, both blades were stopped right next to the vase. Suddenly, the vase cracked and pieces of glass shattered all around the bowl.  
  
'Wow, that was so powerful!' thought Rei, and then, 'I can't believe I TIED!'  
  
Dejectedly, he walked back to the bench. "Sorry, guys," He said.  
  
"hey, you did your best!" Tyson said, and Max and Kenny nodded. Rei smiled, and then turned to Kai to see what he would do.  
  
"Well, I had to agree, you did your best," Kai said, sighing, and standing up, "But your best didn't win, so we're going to have to practice, ok?" Rei nodded; he had expected that.  
  
Kai started walking to the dish. He muttered to Rei as he past, "Good job, though. You did good."  
  
Rei smiled.  
  
Martha's voice then rang out, "And now for the final battle! Tiffany from Team Trend! Versus Kai from the bladebreakers." Although if you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't have heard it, Martha said Kai's name like it was a curse.  
  
"C'mon Kai!" Rei cheered.  
  
Tiffany, in her blue tank top, chewed on some gum and looked, bored, at Kai. "Can we just get this over with?"  
  
"Three . . . two . . . one . . . let it rip!"  
  
They both launched their blades, now having to avoid the glass from the vase as well as all of the flowers. Suddenly the two blades collided, and just like that, Tiffany's blade was knocked out.  
  
"Happy?" smirked Kai. Tiffany's eyes got wide, and then she turned and stalked back to her bench, obviously crying. Kai rolled his eyes and turned back to the bench. "Alright then, we're set here. Kenny, how much longer will it take for you to finish Tyson's blade?"  
  
Kenny shrugged, "I can't tell you exactly, to be perfectly honest, but I'm sure I'll be done by tonight."  
  
Kai nodded. "We have one more match today. Same order."  
  
The others nodded, and followed him out of the stadium to get lunch.  
  
When they got outside, a woman was waiting for them.  
  
"I knew you'd be out in a minute," Martha said, grinning.  
  
"You. Get away from us," Kai said, and they continued walking.  
  
"No." Martha said simply. She jumped up in front of Kai. "No." she repeated.  
  
"And why not?" Kai asked, glaring. Tyson, Max and Kenny glared from either side of him, and Rei stood unconsciously closer to him.  
  
"Because," Martha said, "Two reasons. One, I do need to kill Rei, and two, I think you're cute."  
  
Kai blinked, as if he had just been smacked in the head by an easy bake oven. "You had BETTER be kidding, about BOTH of those," Kai said, narrowing his eyes. "You had BETTER be kidding."  
  
"And if I'm not?" Martha asked, laughing.  
  
"I'll kill you," Kai said, his words a deathly promise, and with that, he stalked off, the others following. Amazingly (ok, so just for the sake of the plot) Martha did not follow them.  
  
"I'll kill her too," Rei said. He added to himself, 'Because Kai. Is. Mine."  
  
He briefly considered buying a permanent marker and writing that on Kai's body while he slept. 


	6. The Evil Stuff

The threat from Martha still hung over them like, umm, a really dark rain cloud. You know, the ones that you just KNOW are going to start letting loose the rain in like three minutes and always seem to appear when you're at least four minutes from home. Yup, those kind. The point is that they were all rather upset over it.  
  
"I can't believe she can't just let us alone," Max sighed as they walked into a small restaurant to eat.  
  
Kenny sighed also. "No matter what, we must make sure that we get her soul out of her dead body! I didn't think I'd have to remind you, but she's one of the walking dead right now! She's the living dead! She isn't supposed to be alive and also she has a crush on Kai!"  
  
"You don't need to remind me," Kai said, glaring.  
  
Rei glared too. Without warning, he suddenly stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Everyone blinked, too stunned to react. However, he returned in less than five minutes, so everyone could be reassured that Martha had not got him or anything. He sat back down, pocketing something without missing a beat.  
  
"Ummm, Rei?" Tyson asked hesitantly.  
  
"Let's order," Rei said, brushing aside the question Tyson silently asked, "I'm starving and I can't blade again till I've had lunch."  
  
Since Tyson couldn't really argue with that, the others nodded and they all ordered their food. Even Kai got something to eat. And they all got big shakes too, because the restaurant was having a 5-for-1 shake deal (how convenient) and Rei offered to drink Kai's if Kai didn't.  
  
But at the minute, they were still busy deciding what KIND of shakes to get.  
  
"Chocolate!" Tyson said.  
  
"Vanilla," Kenny said.  
  
"Strawberry!" Rei said.  
  
"Guacamole!" Max said.  
  
Kai was then supposed to say something, but everyone was looking at Max with the oddest expressions on their faces. "Ummm," Tyson said slowly, "I didn't know there was a such thing as a guacamole shake." Tyson paused. "What is guacamole anyway?"  
  
"Mashed avocado," muttered Rei, "And supposedly guacamole shakes are supposed to be fairly good. You know, in the next big health-craze type shake way good."  
  
"Oh, I get what you mean," Tyson said, "But I've never had guacamole OR avocado before. Does it taste good?"  
  
"Personally," Rei said, "I hate avocado."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Rei on that. Avocado is not that good," Kenny agreed. "Dizzi doesn't like it either."  
  
"Amen to that," agreed Dizzi.  
  
Max just shook his head, "Guacamole is just a part of life that you have to learn to enjoy, much like you have to learn to tolerate Tyson's big mouth and Kai's 'leave me alone' thing."  
  
Tyson and Kai blinked. And then Tyson said, "Max! That's so mean of you! I can't believe you'd say something like that!" He took a moment to calm down, and then something hit him. "Actually, you know what, I could. I could believe you'd say something like that."  
  
"That's good," Max replied, "Because I did."  
  
Everyone got an anime sweat drop and fell out of their chair, cept for Kai, of course!  
  
~~~  
  
Arriving back at the tournament about an hour later (Yes, Max did have his guacamole shake and he drank it all too), the group looked at the standings to see which team they'd be up against next. It really didn't matter; they were still going to do the same line-up. There were no Martha incidents, although, any time there was a loud noise or something, everyone would whirl around expecting to see her.  
  
Martha herself was actually up in the commentator box, with three guys tied up on the ground besides her (gee, can you guess who?) They weren't just tied up in any rope either . . . it was pink rope.  
  
Scary.  
  
"Now, my dears, are you comfortable? I'll bring you some water shortly, but I have to go hold the next match. I think I'll kill Rei after it and steal Kai all for myself then." She paused and laughed a little - the 'perfect' laugh - and smiled - the 'perfect' smile - before adding, "He's very nice . . . I should know . . . I was in his body . . ." With another 'perfect' laugh, she left the room, leaving the three guys to sigh at the same time.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ok, Max, just get out there and do your best. I'm sure this match will be perfectly easy," Tyson said encouragingly, "Just think about winning, and you'll win!"  
  
"Ya know, Tyson, if you cheer anymore, you'd be a cheerleader," giggled Max, "But thanks! Now I just KNOW I'm gonna win!" He suddenly paused, and groaned, "But wait, what kind of trick dish do you think we'll be battling in? What if it's some horribly 'perfect' thing and . . ." He shuddered.  
  
"The only way you can get over your fears," said Kai in a bored tone of voice, "Is to face them."  
  
/But you never do. Which is why you haven't told Rei you like him/  
  
'Oh, are we back to just liking him again?' Kai thought sarcastically, wondering why in the world he was arguing with himself yet again. 'I must be going crazy,' he reasoned.  
  
/Oh, no, you're not due to go crazy for a bit yet, I'm afraid. But yeah, you just like him today, since you're too pissed about the whole Martha episode. You see what I mean?/  
  
'No, I don't. I refuse to.' Kai folded his arms and glared at nothing in particular. He had a brief wish for a mirror so he could glare at himself. He didn't think it would help very much, but he wasn't in much of a mood to care.  
  
/Anyhow, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop giving advice until you start following it yourself!/  
  
'Make me.'  
  
/First you HAVE to stop acting like a two year old./  
  
'I'm not acting like a two year old!'  
  
/You're ARGUING with YOURSELF/  
  
"Ummm, Kai?" Max said, waving a hand in front of Kai's face. "Kai?"  
  
Kai suddenly blinked and looked confused for a moment before glaring at Max. "Yeah?"  
  
"It's time to blade," Max said.  
  
Rei gave Kai a smirk, as if he knew exactly what the blue haired boy was thinking about, but Kai doubted it. He reluctantly let himself be led to the bowl so that the three of them could be announced as the 'Bladebreakers.' Rei and Max smiled and waved to the audience, but Kai did nothing except glare. After Rei gave him a pointed look, however, he stopped glaring and briefly waved to the audience.  
  
Then two boys and two girls came up. Obviously they were the opposing team. But it doesn't matter about them. Because five minutes later, Rei, Max and Kai had emerged with another victory (in the trick dish of the day; a living room arrangement. Martha went on for ten minutes on the balances between pink and red and how they could be totally harmonic when in effect with white, etc, etc, etc.)  
  
"Ok, we're done here, so lets get out of here," Kai said quickly. He had heard the way Martha had said his name. At first it sounded like she spat it out, but now he could tell she was having fun doing that . . . he shuddered, and pulled Rei along by the collar. Rei blinked and shrugged to Max, Tyson and Kenny.  
  
"I guess I'll meet up with you guys back at the hotel? Only don't stay too long because Martha will get you! Just kidding, by the way. Oh, and Max, you did great in your battle today," Rei said, being dragged off behind Kai. He wondered if Kai realized what he was doing, or if it was just a natural protection for team member type thing. He didn't mind either way; it was nice to know Kai cared.  
  
"Ah, there you two are. Trying to run away, are we?" came a voice, and Kai stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I thought you were still at the stadium," he growled, "How did you get down so fast?" He glared, and Rei would have too, but Kai was still holding on to him, so he really didn't have a choice in the matter. And the minute Martha appeared, Kai held on to him even tighter, as if afraid that Martha would suddenly pounce on him or something. "And why are you still after us?"  
  
'Dear boy, you know the reasons," Martha said simply, "And watch yourself. Tonight . . . " She proceeded to laugh, and then 'disappear' into the shadows.  
  
"Don't let the tree branch hit you on your way home," Kai growled after her. There was then a =thunk= and an "ow" and Kai couldn't help but to grin happily. He then realized he was still holding on to Rei, so he released his grip. Rei, who had just gotten used to leaning back slightly in Kai's grip, suddenly found Kai not there, and fell (gracefully) on his butt.  
  
"Ow," he muttered, standing up. He glanced at Kai.  
  
"Sorry," Kai muttered, and Rei smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. It's not that bad. But don't you think we should wait for the others to catch up now?" Rei asked, smiling.  
  
Kai shook his head stubbornly. "I don't like them," he muttered, much like a little kid. In truth, he didn't mind Max, Tyson and Kenny that much, but they did get on his nerves quite easily. Kind of like a certain annoying flower lady.  
  
"But you like me?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Does that mean Kai likes me too! I feel so happy!' He would have run in circles while shoujo bubbles fell from the sky, but Kai hadn't said 'yes' yet, so he couldn't.  
  
"Yes . . ." muttered Kai. He could feel the voices inside his head cheering. /Yes! Acceptance is the first step! Next comes admittance, and then the sky's the limit! I think you might even start acting like a REAL person and have FEELING!/  
  
'Oh dear god NO!'  
  
"Ummm, Kai?" Rei asked, "You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," muttered Kai. "Let's get going to the hotel. I think the others are going out for pizza, so we'll order room service. That alright with you?"  
  
Rei blinked. 'Is he trying to be nice? Wow.' "Sure, that sounds good. I'm sure the others won't mind if they're having pizza." He paused, "But will there be enough room in the room to sit and eat?"  
  
Kai pondered this, and shrugged. "So we'll eat in the dinning room or something. I don't know about you, but after running into that lady twice, I need to calm down."  
  
"Agreed," Rei said, "I can't decide what's worse. Wanting her to hate you or love you."  
  
"They're both impossibly scary, I'll give you that," Kai groaned. They started walking to the hotel, and got there without any further interruptions, and they were both thinking the same things.  
  
Something along the lines of, "Well, he's so cute. And I'm all alone with him and the others are having pizza so they won't be back until forever . . ."  
  
They ended up going to the dinning room and getting a plate of food from the buffet. Sitting down, both Kai and Rei were silent for the longest time.  
  
"Hey Kai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wanna go swimming after this?"  
  
". . . sure."  
  
"Ok."  
  
And so they ate their dinner in silence. But their minds were far from silent. It looked like they would be admitting their feelings for each other soon!  
  
~~~  
  
At the pool Kai and Rei both pulled of the t-shirts they had put on and got right into the water. It was one of the good hotel pools; the type that really is heated and is nice and warm and doesn't say 'no diving' all over the edges.  
  
"Race you, a lap around," Rei suggested, grinned at Kai. Rei was wearing his favorite swim trunks, which were black with a white tiger around the left side.  
  
"Fine, but you'll lose," Kai replied, grinning back.  
  
They both raced around the pool, and ended up tying.  
  
"Well what do you know," Kai mused, "I didn't win."  
  
"No, for once, you didn't!" Rei said, and he tackled Kai, forcing him underwater.  
  
Kai struggled to get back to the surface. "Hey!"  
  
"Hahaha, how the mighty have fallen, Kai!" Rei grinned broadly.  
  
"Oh, is that it?" Kai as Rei tried to push him underwater again. "Not this time," he added, squirming out of Rei's grasp and pushing Rei underwater.  
  
Rei fought underwater for a minute, and finally managed to get back up for a gulp of air, but then he was under again, and so was Kai. The two of them fought underwater, above water, and managed to splash water everywhere, and then some. Finally, both of them were totally spent, so they called a truce, and climbed out of the pool.  
  
Pointing to the hot tub next to the pool, Rei suggested, "Shall we go sit in there for a bit and then get dressed?"  
  
"Yeah, it's starting to get a bit late, but I'm sure the others know we're fine," Kai said, wondering why he agreed so readily. His never ending inner self had the answer; /You just like staring at Rei when he's half naked./  
  
~~~  
  
"Where are Rei and Kai?" Max asked as he, Tyson and Kenny noticed neither Rei nor Kai were in the room.  
  
They all shrugged, and went to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Kai and Rei were relaxing in the hot tub, and it was very nice. They did not notice the shadowy figure that was, well, lurking in the shadows. After a moment more of silence, Rei spoke up.  
  
"Well, tomorrow we have one round and then the semi-finals . . .if we win . . ." Rei said, closing his eyes and enjoying the steam from the water.  
  
Kai took a moment to openly stare at Rei before he realized what he was doing and then said, "We will win, it's all a matter of not losing." He smirked at the look Rei got on his face.  
  
"That's the exact same thing," Rei groaned.  
  
"Not losing sounds easier than winning everything, doesn't it?" Kai demanded, and Rei face faulted again.  
  
"I never took you to be such an optimist, Kai, I'll give you that," Rei said, sighing, but it wasn't an aggravated sigh or anything, it was just a sigh of contentment. "I'm surprised, actually. You're always so dark and . . . yeah."  
  
Kai couldn't help but laugh over that. "No, I just don't let my feelings show unless I completely and totally trust the person I'm talking to."  
  
Rei could feel an onslaught of shoujo bubbles appearing; he was feeling all happy and stuff. "You mean you really trust me?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Smiling, Kai nodded, and for a moment it was totally silent.  
  
And then -  
  
"You're the greatest Kai!" Rei grinned, moving forward, and kissing Kai on the cheek. Kai looked shocked at first, and then scared and then surprised and then amused, especially when Rei moved back and said, "Sorry, I was just so happy . . ."  
  
"I don't mind," Kai said firmly, deciding that, if he was going to screw whatever he had told himself, he might as well screw someone else in the deal. He grinned.  
  
~~~  
  
In the shadows, the shadowy figure glared at Rei with a look of intense hatred. She hated him! Yes, it was, of course, Martha Stewart. 'Now how can I get back at them?' she pondered this question for quite awhile before finally coming up with an idea. She, staying in the shadows, crossed over to wear Kai and Rei had put their dry clothes to change into after their swimming.  
  
She pulled out a small THING and put it by Kai's clothes. Smiling to herself, she disappeared fully into the shadows and got a camera ready.  
  
~~~  
  
"You really don't mind?" Rei asked incredulously, "But I thought . . ."  
  
"You know what, Rei?" Kai said in a serious voice, "I think you think too much." He moved forward and kissed Rei.  
  
~~~  
  
Martha waited patiently in her hiding spot, unable to see what Kai and Rei were now doing. (Sucks to be her; they were putting on quite the show). After a few long minutes, she head voices.  
  
"Ok, we should go now. The others might get worried, and we do need sleep," Rei's voice said.  
  
"Yeah," Kai's voice agreed. "We can continue this in your room anyway. Now where are our clothes?"  
  
They walked over to their piles of clothes and began to change while still talking to each other.  
  
"Tomorrow's games are going to be easy, I just can feel it," Rei said, "I'm sure we're going to win every match!"  
  
"I'm glad you're so confident now," Kai said, smiling broadly. "Now, make sure you get Tyson and Max just as confident tomorrow, will you?"  
  
"Why don't you?" Rei suggested innocently, and Kai glared at him.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I am SO not an inspirational person," Kai informed him.  
  
Rei winked. "You're an inspiration to me," He said completely innocently, but a grin belied what he was really thinking, and Kai would have said something, only suddenly Kai paused. "Kai?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm," Kai said slowly, looking down, "I put on my underwear but I don't think they are mine . . ." Now both Rei and Kai glanced at Kai's legs.  
  
And Rei burst out laughing. "Where in the world did you get those?"  
  
"They're not mine!" Kai said fiercely, "I don't own anything like this!"  
  
"Oh, suuuuuure," Rei grinned.  
  
Kai was wearing a dark blue thong.  
  
"Why would I have a thong?" Kai groaned, "I don't even know anyone who does, except my grandfather, but let's not go there!!!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down," Rei said, "If it counts for anything, I think you look cute in a thong. . . "  
  
"I'll kill you for that," Kai said, "But first I have to find my underwear!"  
  
A quick search ensued, and even though Rei pretended to help Kai look, he was only really checking out Kai in a thong, because Kai hadn't bothered to throw on his pants or anything. It was a most amusing sight.  
  
After a minute of searching, no other underwear was found, but a note was. Having a hunch who it was from, Kai opened it, skimmed it over, and growled, "Martha STOLE my underwear."  
  
Rei's eyes grew wide. "Talk about obsessed . . ."  
  
Kai groaned, and growled, and sighed, and ran out of things to do, and then finally growled again. "I'll kill her!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Rei said happily, and Kai smiled for a moment.  
  
And then he remembered the thong.  
  
With yet another growl, he pulled it off and pulled on his pants without underwear. Rei grinned and the two of them made their way downstairs to their room, in hopes that no one would notice their lengthy absence.  
  
The others were asleep, but there was a note on the bed. It said. . . ~Rei, I'm going to kill you. Kai is mine. From Martha~  
  
Rei blinked. Kai blinked. They threw the note out the window and crawled into the bed, cuddling up to each other and falling asleep quickly.  
  
However, later that night, Rei woke up and gently separated himself from Kai's arms. He walked up to the dresser, and pulled something out of his pocket. "Ok, Kai, I told you I'd be doing this to you! Actually, no I didn't, but hey, it doesn't really matter! OK!" He uncapped the permanent marker and walked to the bed again, crawling on it.  
  
He gently pulled up Kai's shirt and on the small of his back, wrote in neat print, 'Property Of Rei Kon.' On a whim, he added a smiley face (^_______^) underneath it, and, satisfied with his work, put the pen away and crawled back into bed, before going back to sleep.  
  
He couldn't wait to see the look on Kai's face in the morning, and he smirked at the thought of what Martha would do when she found out. Kai was his now. Mwahahahahaha. 


	7. Dun dun DUN!

Mystrana: (Looks to the right) "No one knows . . ." (Looks to the left) "No one suspects . . ." (Grins evilly) "No one had thought that I would ever update this again!" (Evil laughter) "But I am!" (Ahem) "Anyway. Enjoy."  
  
Rei: "Mystrana, what are you doing?"  
  
Mystrana: (Blinks) "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Yeah. You go and, umm, make out with Kai or something."  
  
Rei: (Blinks)  
  
~~~  
  
Although Kai woke up early that morning, Rei woke up even earlier, and was just getting out of the shower when Kai woke up and sat up. He yawned, and glanced at Rei. "Good morning, Kai," Rei said, smiling. "I'm officially your boyfriend now, just for the record!"  
  
Kai blinked, and, what else could he do but nod? Well, he nodded. The little voices in his head started cheering over the fact that Kai got over his denial, and Kai winced. Those voices were LOUD! /Well, Martha's gonna be pissed/ they said to him after a minute, and Kai groaned. 'No kidding.'  
  
"Kai, what in the world are you doing?" Rei asked, "You're just sitting there with your eyes all glazed over like. . . ."  
  
"I'm arguing with myself," Kai said, standing up and brushing past Rei to get to the shower. He smirked as Rei looked confused.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're screwed up."  
  
~~~  
  
Kai was humming - yes, humming - to himself as he undressed and got the water running. He stood there, slightly shivering from being naked and standing in the cold room, waiting for the water to warm up. Randomly, he called out, "Rei, if you used all the hot water, I'll kill you!"  
  
Rei's voice answered him from the other room. "Empty threat!"  
  
Kai growled slightly before stepping into the now warm water and sighing happily. As he reached to grab the soap, he noticed there was something on his back.  
  
Rei, in the other room, was combing out his hair when he heard a loud growl that could only mean one thing. . .  
  
"REI!" Kai stormed out of the bathroom, dripping wet and totally naked. "Did you do this?" He turned around and pointed to the writing on his back.  
  
Grinning and winking casually at Kai, Rei nodded. "That I did. You like?"  
  
Kai glared, and then paused, and glared again.  
  
'"Ok, ok, already," Rei said, grinning, "At least get some clothes on and then get mad at me now? Otherwise I'll force you to wear the thong again . . ."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Watch me!"  
  
Kai glared again, and then stalked into the bathroom. But regardless of how angry he looked he still could be mad at Rei, because he really did like him. Really. He went back under the streaming water and sighed, letting his hair fall in his eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
"Well, this is it, guys! We're going to do good, right? C'mon, together!" Tyson was screaming happily as Rei and Kai went down for breakfast. Somehow, (since Tyson had complained so much) they had been given an new hotel room to stay in, with a kitchenette. Tyson had claimed the room, but since it was so big, Max and Kenny were in it too. Of course, Kai and Rei still had to share the other room in the new, nicer, suitel.  
  
"Dare I ask?" Rei asked.  
  
Tyson grinned, and nodded to Max. Together they shouted, "One two three! Birds live in a nest! We are the best!" ( (AN: Credit goes to my sister for that!! ^_^)  
  
Kai glared and Rei sweatdropped.  
  
"Now, what the hell freak cheer was that?" Kai said, not in the most patient of moods at the minute.  
  
"Well, SOMEONE got up on the wrong side of the bed," Tyson retorted, still happily putting sugar into his cereal and forcing Max to give him the milk.  
  
After thinking for a moment, Kai responded by saying, "Ah, stuff it or I'll not let you blade today."  
  
Tyson looked properly horrified and said nothing more, but Max laughed and stole the milk back from Tyson and they started a fight - a friendly fight - over that.  
  
Rei blinked. "Kai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wanna make breakfast, or shall I?"  
  
Kai did a facefault, and then went over to the pantry and looked in it. Then he pulled out several boxes and containers, and a large bowl. "I'll make pancakes," he finally said, tying on a pink fluffy apron.  
  
"Oh no! Kai has been taken over by Martha again!" Max and Tyson said together, seeing Kai in the apron.  
  
Kai glared.  
  
"Or not," Max amended, "Seeing as Martha-Kai never glared and Kai-Kai does!"  
  
"Please. Its just *Kai*," Kai responded, annoyed. He threw ingredients together in the bowl, and mixed them together, and then took out a grill, heated it up, and made pancakes.  
  
They looked really good, by the way.  
  
Anyhow, he put a few on a plate, handed them to Rei, put a few on a plate for himself and they both sat down.  
  
"Ummm, Kai?" Tyson asked tentatively.  
  
"What is it?" Kai glared back.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to Rei?"  
  
"Because I am. Now shut up."  
  
Tyson shut up.  
  
~~~  
  
They made it to the tournament on time, to be greeted by Martha's voice over the PA system: "Welcome Beybladers to the semi-semi final matches! Teams advancing from here will compete in the semi-finals to compete in the finals. The teams fighting is posted in the main hallway and be sure to take note of the cheerful arrangement of blues in today's decorations!"  
  
The members of the Bladebreakers ignored her as best as they could and went to their small room to get ready.  
  
"Alright," Kai said in his bored voice, "Max will be doing opening battle. Tyson will be next. Rei will finish it off today."  
  
Rei blinked. "What about you Kai?"  
  
"I'm not blading this round."  
  
"But why not?" Rei persisted.  
  
"I hate blading in that women's freak arrangements! She thinks she's so good at putting together living rooms, but let me tell you! Yellow daisies simply DO NOT BELONG IN BLUE VASES!" Kai finished his statement in quite a bit of a yell, and everyone around him stopped and peered half-interestedly at him.  
  
"Um, Kai?" Rei asked tentatively.  
  
"Kai, you're acting more Martha like than when you were Martha yourself!" Max added.  
  
Kai sweatdropped. "Shut up. Shut up. Let's go."  
  
They went to their practice room to wait for their match.  
  
~~~  
  
"Good win, Rei," Tyson said happily as Rei returned from the dish, smiling.  
  
"Three out of three," Max grinned.  
  
"My battle was more of a formality than anything, guys," Rei retorted, smiling. "The other person didn't have much motive to win." He went to sit down while Martha announced the battles for the afternoon.  
  
"Glad to see you're paying attention to that kind of stuff," Kai said, smirking.  
  
"What?" Rei replied, blinking.  
  
"Tyson would have thought he won that match by him being better. In truth, that blader you faced off against was pretty good. He just had no motivation, like you said," Kai said. He turned to Rei and smiled slightly. "I'm proud of you."  
  
Rei smiled back. "Thanks!" He said and he leaned forward and hugged Kai tightly before Kai could do or say anything. After a moment, Kai relaxed into the hug.  
  
"Wow, Rei, Kai isn't even killing you!" Tyson's voice interrupted them and Rei pulled back, moving closer to Kai surreptitiously as he did so, and smiled brightly at Tyson, although a little part in his brain was quite pissed, but that's besides the point.  
  
"Rei did a good job today," Kai said, and refused to say more.  
  
"Great, then you guys won't mind if we go out for pizza!" Max said as he walked over. "We don't battle again until the last battle today, and then there are the finals if we win the afternoons battle, and nothing helps you win like pizza!"  
  
Kai blinked. "I guess so. Yeah. Just be back in time."  
  
"What, you're not going, Kai?" Max asked.  
  
"No, I'll eat in the cafeteria here."  
  
"I will too," offered Rei.  
  
"Rei, are you going to turn into Kai?" Tyson asked, partially pretending to be worried and partially worried.  
  
Rei laughed. "Of course not! But we can't let him be all alone, now can we?" He hugged Kai again, and Kai found himself smiling slighty.  
  
"I guess, if you say so," Tyson said.  
  
"Well, then, we're gonna go! We'll be back, okies?" Max said, smiling at the both of them as he took Tyson's arm and dragged him off.  
  
Once they had gone, Rei stood up. "So, Kai, would you like to get something to eat now?"  
  
Kai nodded. "Let's go."  
  
They made their way over to the cafeteria in the arena area. Kai took a moment to sigh in relief that Martha didn't seem to have had much of an interest in the place; the tables were all normal fake-wood tables, and the food looked to be normal cafeteria-type food. Rei and Kai both got plates of food for free, since they were blading today.  
  
"We can sit over there," Rei said, pointing to a table on the far side of the room. It was relativity uncrowded over there, so Kai nodded and the two of them made their way over, and sat down to begin eating.  
  
"Who's going to fight in the semi-finals?" Rei asked after a moment.  
  
"I think Max will do opening battle, I'll be second and you'll finish them off. Sound good to you?" Kai replied, eating some of his sandwich.  
  
"You're not letting Tyson battle? He'll be pissed," Rei remarked.  
  
"He can battle in the finals," Kai replied. "Besides, he needs to know that he's not the only person on the team. I think it was bad judgment on my part when I let him battle in almost every match. But then again, I didn't mind sitting out, so I guess it works out."  
  
"Well, well, talking about strategy, are we?" came a sickenly sweet voice that could only be Martha's. She smiled, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Get off," Kai snarled almost instantly. "And go away."  
  
"Now now, why wouldn't you trust me?"  
  
"For one thing," Kai said, not even bothering to look at her, "You're a dead person. For another thing. I don't trust you anyway."  
  
Martha grinned an evil grin and smoothed her already perfectly smooth skirt, and grinned yet again. "Tsk, tsk, Kai. You'll learn your lesson soon." With a wink and a wave, she turned and left, calling behind her, "And you NEED to find a better outfit, and pants that don't go up to your arms."  
  
Kai sat there fuming.  
  
"Oh, just ignore her," Rei said, "Here, have a drink and calm down, some, ok?" he handed Kai the soda he had gotten.  
  
"Thanks," Kai muttered, taking a sip, "She gets on my nerves too easily."  
  
"No problem," replied Rei, smiling at Kai. "So. . . erm, when we get back tonight. . .if we get to the finals, Tyson, Max, and Kenny will go out to party and . . . we'll, erm, be alone. . ." He blushed slightly.  
  
Kai smiled back. "That'll be cool, won't it?" he replied.  
  
Rei's eyes widened just a tad, and he nodded. "You mean it?"  
  
Kai nodded, his head lolling forward suddenly, and then he fell, face down on the table.  
  
"Kai!" Rei said instantly, jumping up and picking up Kai's body. "Oh, shit, Martha must have done something to you." He looked frantically around the table. "Powder in your food, maybe? No needle injections, I would have saw, wake up Kai!" Kai moaned softly, and Rei knew it wasn't good. He glanced at the drink. Looking closer, he could see a whitish powder floating in it. "She drugged him." He realized.  
  
"You're a smart one, aren't you?" Martha replied from behind him.  
  
"Hey, GET AWAY," Rei said quickly, shifting Kai's body and picking him up. "Get out of the way."  
  
"No, I don't think I will," Martha said, smiling slightly. "Did you know that when people are in excessive panic, just like when they are weak or sleeping, it is easier for me to possess them?"  
  
Rei's eyes widened slightly. "Get AWAY," he hissed, starting to carry Kai away.  
  
"Too late for that," Martha replied, and with a nod, she disappeared.  
  
"No," Rei whispered, but he could feel something pushing at the back of his mind, something that wouldn't go away. "I have to help Kai. . ." But then the something took over his mind and he couldn't remember anything more.  
  
~~~  
  
When Kai opened his eyes, everything was groggy. The world seemed to be moving slowly within a swirling gray-white mist. But he could make one thing out in the fog. "Rei. . . Rei, is that you?" he muttered, closing his eyes again. His body was telling him that he was in a lot of trouble, but his brain just wouldn't agree.  
  
"Rei . . . I can't get up . . . we need to go back . . ." He continued to say, "We're going to miss the tournament.  
  
"It won't start without me," Rei replied. His voice wasn't his own anymore. It was Martha's, but Kai was too out of it to realize.  
  
"Why not, Rei?"  
  
"Because I'm important to it. Don't worry about it, Kai. Just relax," Rei said soothingly.  
  
Kai wanted nothing more that to do just that. He relaxed completely. "Love you, Rei," he muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Rei asked him, his voice seeming to get a bit angry.  
  
Kai shrugged. "Love you Rei," he repeated, smiling. The fog made everything feel so calm and relaxing. Even though Rei had some expression of slight upset on his face, Kai didn't notice. "Love you."  
  
Finally Rei replied," I know you do. So, if you love me, will you let me touch you?"  
  
Kai nodded. "But what about the tournament?"  
  
"I said not to worry," Rei said, sounding exactly like Martha. Because, of course, he was possessed by her.  
  
"Ok, Rei," Kai replied. He wondered briefly why he already told Rei he loved him. He had wanted to wait until a different time. "This mist is making me say funny things, isn't it?" He laughed softly.  
  
"What was that?" Rei asked in an offhand voice, taking off his shirt and studying his own body for a moment. "Guys just aren't great as girls, but as long as I can touch you, Kai. . ."  
  
Kai nodded again. The mist was so amusing . . . but why did he feel worried? The mist wanted to protect him, right?  
  
"Rei, she wants to kill you," Kai said suddenly. He blinked, almost not realizing he said that.  
  
"Yes, Kai, don't worry," Rei replied, taking off Kai's shirt now. "You won't need this now, right?" He said, smiling softly.  
  
"No . . . but Rei, you're in danger." Kai scrunched up his eyes. That must be why his body was telling him something was wrong. Rei was in danger! That had to be it!  
  
Little did Kai know, but he was the one in the most danger, having being drugged and was now about to be raped by Martha possessing Rei.  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Erm, side note here. I realize that the definition of rape is to be taken advantage of sexually without consent/ against their will, and so therefore I must clarify, although I don't know why, just for the fun of it, that Kai is being raped, even though his is consenting, because he has been drugged and is not truly making decisions on his own. I just needed to point that out because I like Kai very much and do not want him misunderstood.  
  
Rei: "You know what?"  
  
Mystrana: "What?"  
  
Rei: "You should just be quiet sometimes."  
  
Mystrana: "I know, I know. So should I have the rest of the rape scene now or later?"  
  
Rei: "I wanna save Kai, dammit! I'm being possessed by MARTHA! Geez, now I know what he was so scared of her." (Shudders)  
  
Mystrana: "No kidding. Fine, I'll do a bit more."  
  
Rei: "Yay!" (Pause) "Wait, even though Martha is possessing me, aren't I the one raping him?" (Eyes go wide)  
  
Mystrana: (to prevent physiological damage) "Of course not! Her mind is controlling the body, and therefore you have nothing to do with it! So don't worry."  
  
Rei: "Phew."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Rei?" Kai asked as Rei pulled down his pants, "How come you get to do this?"  
  
"Because, Kai, I've waited so long . . . ever since I first chose you to be my body!" Rei giggled softly, and Kai blinked. That didn't seem right.  
  
"But . . ." Kai replied, scrunching up his eyes once again.  
  
"I don't care if I have to be a guy to do this, so long as I'm with you," Rei replied firmly, more to himself than anything. It was obvious Martha was slightly disgusted by the fact that she was a guy doing this to a guy, "But I love you Kai!"  
  
Kai smiled, and then blinked yet again. "Wait, Rei?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The mist was clearing up every so slightly. "You're not Rei."  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "I must make the chapter short and end it there. Yup. Ta ta for now." 


End file.
